


i'll be there when the storm comes

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Louis, Fluff, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: harry and liam's new year's resolution is to have a baby. they find the perfect surrogate, louis, who they both happen to fall in love with. it somehow works for them all.





	i'll be there when the storm comes

**Author's Note:**

> you thought you'd seen the last of me. think again

The snow is falling heavily outside, forcing Harry and Liam to stay home until it lets up. The fireplace is going, they’re in warm pajamas, and they’ve got a list of surrogates sitting in front of them. It’s the first week of January, and they’re about to make their New Year’s resolution a reality: have a baby.

Even before they were married, they discussed children, and wanted surrogacy to be the way to go. It’s expensive, of course, but with Liam owning his own contracting firm, and Harry as a producer, plus the large inheritance Liam got from his grandfather, it was something they could afford to do, and they didn’t want to pass up the chance to have their own baby.

They’ve got their OBGYN all set and they met with her only a few days ago to explain the process. Now that they’ve been married a year and they’re settled into their new home, they decided it was time.

Their plan was to give sperm from each of them, give the surrogate a drug to release two eggs, and hope for twins, one from each father. The OBGYN told them there was a chance of it not working the way they want, but it was a risk they were willing to take. They planned to have more than two kids, anyway, so they’d be doing it again in a few years. As long as they got to have kids, they were happy.

“Who knew there was this many surrogates available?” Harry thinks out loud. “This is so hard.”

“I know,” Liam agrees, blanket pulled over their intertwined bodies. “Where do we even begin?”

“I think family history is most important. We find the healthiest women, and pick from there.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

They make a pile of the women with clean family medical histories and move out the people without, like a history of diabetes, heart disease, or cancer. Thankfully, Harry and Liam both have very healthy families, and they want to make sure they’re giving their kids the best chance they can get.

“This girl is in college, veto,” Harry says, tossing it into the no pile. “What, we’ll schedule doctor’s appointments around her classes? Pick her up from her dorm? Imagine walking around campus, pregnant, with a baby that isn’t even for you. She’s probably doing it for money.”

“Okay, no college girls,” Liam nods. “Probably right about that.”

“If we’re spending all this money to do this, it’s not going to be so she can buy alcohol.”

Liam laughs. “Agreed. What about her? She’s a nurse.”

“Too busy,” Harry shakes his head. “I mean, yeah, she’d know better than others about the baby and her body, but a nurse? Their schedules are crazy. I feel like we’d just be adding stress to her life that way.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Liam says thoughtfully. “It would be a lot of strain, on your feet during graveyard shifts while pregnant.”

“Exactly. Veto.”

Their pile is huge, is the problem. It’s hard to pick a person to carry your babies based only on a piece of paper with a picture. Of course, they’re going to hold interviews for those people they like, but just narrowing it down is difficult. They agreed that they wouldn’t interview more than five women, because after that, it’s just too many. It would be impossible to pick from any more than that.

By the end of the night, they have four women they want to interview. There’s Sarah Keene, a bank teller, 28 years old; Kaitlin Lowe, CEO, 32; Rachel Grey, journalist, 27, and Louis Tomlinson, primary school teacher, 25. Harry, personally, already likes Louis. She’s stunning in her picture, with piercing blue eyes and long caramel colored hair and a smile that probably lights up a room. Plus, she’s a teacher, meaning she knows a lot about kids, she’s got good hours, and scheduling doctor’s appointments wouldn’t be too hard.

Liam really likes Kaitlin, but Harry thinks she’s just a little too old, and CEO is too stressful of a job. 32 isn’t old, obviously, but to be a surrogate, it seems like it would be pushing it. Besides, Harry already likes Louis, so.

“We’re going to have to tell our parents right after we pick a surrogate,” Liam says when they’re in bed that night, facing each other in bed, holding hands between their bodies.

“They’d kill us if we didn’t, but don’t you think we should take standard protocol?” Harry asks.

“What’s that?”

“Well, when a woman gets pregnant, she really isn’t supposed to tell people until she’s out of her first trimester, because she’s at risk for a lot of things to go wrong, so they wait three months before announcing it,” Harry explains. His sister already has two kids, and his secretary at work is pregnant, so he knows a fair amount about pregnancy. Or, more than Liam, at least.

“Oh,” Liam says, sounding genuinely surprised. “Should we wait, then? I mean, this is different though, right? We’ve got control over it. Like, realistically, this should work the first time around. It’s all medically induced stuff. Shouldn’t we at least tell our families what we’re planning to do? Like, ‘hey, Harry and I are planning to have kids now, and we’re using a surrogate’, just so they know?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And if she doesn’t get pregnant, these women are already aware we’re trying again, so it’ll happen eventually,” Harry says. All the women who are on the list to be a surrogate have to go through a long process, their doctor explained. They have to be tested for a lot of things, fertility the most important. All people on the list are people who have been tested for good fertility. They have to have both ovaries functioning and get regular periods every month and aren’t on any sort of medication that could mess with anything. They’re all non-smokers who can’t have used drugs now or in the past. These little facts make it easier to think that this will work for them.

“Well, let’s worry about our interviews first, and once we pick, we’ll talk to our families.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry nods. “We’ll call them tomorrow.”

Liam smiles and kisses Harry deeply. “We’re going to be daddies.”

“We’re going to be daddies.”  
~  
They call the doctor they following day, letting her know of their top four choices, and their doctor manages to get all four women to come on one day to the office for interviews.

While getting ready, Harry is so nervous. They’re about to meet the mother of their children, and it’s a little terrifying, but completely exciting.

The doctor greets them, and they go into a room with couches that gives off a more comfortable vibe then an office.

“Louis has parent teacher conferences today, so she said she may be a few minutes late, but she’ll be here,” Dr. Waldorf explains. “Kaitlin should be here in a few minutes, and I’ll let the three of you be alone.”

“Okay, thanks, doctor,” Liam says. Harry tries not to be endeared by the fact that Louis is doing parent teacher conferences.   
~  
Kaitlin is okay. She’s pretty, but comes off a little short and bossy. Harry doesn’t exactly love her.

Sarah is married. She doesn’t want kids, but she wants money, so she figured she could have a baby for someone else, and it would be fine. The look on Liam’s face tells Harry he agrees that this is not going to work.

Rachel is fine. She’s kind and pretty and Harry can see Liam loves her. Harry can’t make any choice until he meets Louis.

“Rachel is great,” Liam beams after she leaves. “I wouldn’t even bother calling Louis in.”

“What?” Harry frowns. “She’s on her way, I’m sure. It can’t hurt to meet her. I liked Louis.”

“Well, Sarah and Kaitlin are definitely out of the running, that’s for sure. Could you believe she was _married_? How weird would that have been?” Liam shakes his head.

“Well, that’s why we interview,” Harry laughs. The laugh dies in his throat when a woman comes running in, hair in a messy side fishtail braid, wearing a grey cable knit sweater with leggings and grey suede ankle boots. She’s got a black Michael Kors purse thrown over her shoulder, a winter jacket stuffed in her arms, and her cheeks are flushed.

“So sorry I’m late,” she apologizes quickly. “My meetings ran long. I have a big class this year, so a lot of parents. I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry fucking loves her.

“Not a problem,” Harry smiles and stands, shaking her hand. “I’m Harry Styles-Payne, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Liam, and no worries. You’re here now,” Liam smiles, and Harry can tell Liam loves her, too. Louis smiles in relief.

“Okay, good, thank you. It’s great to meet you both.”

“Have a seat,” Harry says, gesturing to the armchair across from them. Louis sits and crosses her legs. “So, you’d like to carry our babies.”

“I would,” Louis smiles. “My best friend Zayn is gay, and he’s got this great boyfriend, Niall, and they’re engaged and looking for a surrogate. I offered, but we thought it might be weird, since we’re all really close. But it made me realize that I should help out other people if I could, you know? I mean, I’m not currently using my uterus, so, it’s up for grabs.”

Harry and Liam laugh loudly. She’s so honest and funny and lovely.

“Seriously, though,” she smiles. “I’d love to be able to do something like that for a couple who deserves a baby, or, in your case, two, if we get to have twins.”

_We_ sounds nice, like they’re a team in this.

“Well, that’s incredibly kind of you,” Liam smiles. “We truly appreciate it.”

“Tell us a little bit about yourself,” Harry says, more so just because he wants to hear Louis talk, hear her gorgeous voice.

“As you know, I’m a teacher. I teach grade one, so they’re still little,” Louis smiles fondly. “I have six younger siblings, and there’s a pretty big age gap, so I’ve been around babies since I was a kid myself. Always helped my mum out when it came to babysitting and stuff. Um, I’m a fairly active person. I do yoga and Pilates, cardio and strength training on the days I don’t do that, played football back in uni, too. Never done drugs, I’m not a heavy drinker, and I’m a healthy eater, for the most part. I do have quite a sweet tooth, though,” she giggles a little, and Harry nearly melts. He’s a little in love with her. “Um, I love to read, and I’m pretty shit at cooking, but I’m trying my best to learn. It’s weird, because my best friend Sophia owns a café, so you’d think I’d have learned a thing or two from her, but nothing so far. She’s very disappointed with me and my lack of skills. Now I’m just rambling, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. I’m just a really talkative person and I’m not sure what exactly I should say during this kind of stuff.”

“You’re doing just fine,” Harry assures her with a warm smile. “It’s cute.”

She blushes slightly and Harry wants to kiss the pink off her cheeks. He looks at Liam to stop himself from lunging at her. “Do you have any questions?”

“Just one,” Liam says with a smile and turns his attention to Louis. “Will you be our surrogate?”

Louis looks genuinely surprised, but her face lights up and her eyes look wet. “Oh, my god, of course! Are you sure? You don’t need to talk privately?”

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary. I think Harry’s had you picked since we found your application, and I think the choice is obvious. We’d love for you to be our surrogate,” Liam says with a comforting smile. Harry’s belly is full of butterflies and confetti, probably.

“Wow, I’m so…I’m so happy we’re going to do this! Can I give you a hug, or is that weird?” Louis blushes again.

“No, we’re a hugging family,” Harry laughs. They all stand up and Louis hugs the both of them. Harry tries not to dwell on the sweet smell of her perfume and the way her hair smells like coconut.

“There are a few things we’d like to discuss with you, if that’s alright,” Liam says and Louis nods enthusiastically.

“Of course, anything you need.”

They sit back down and Liam takes Harry’s hand. “Harry and I want to be as involved in this pregnancy as we can be, because it’s going to be our babies and we want this to be as normal and comfortable as it can be, so we wanted to invite you to live with us. You can say no, of course, if you aren’t comfortable with that, but we already have a room set aside for you to make yourself at home. That way if you need us for anything, we’ll be just a hallway away. We can take you to the doctor’s appointments and when you get close to delivery I think it would be more comforting for all of us if you were with us so we could know about it right away. We want you to be as comfortable as possible with us, and we want you to feel apart of this.”

“Oh, wow, I’m truly speechless, and that never happens to me,” Louis giggles wetly. “I would love to move in. I absolutely want you to feel like you’re apart of this. I want you to be around for the first kicks and coming to the sonograms and all of that. I want to be absolutely committed to you and these babies.”

Harry is almost convinced that Louis is an angel sent from above. She has the looks of one, for sure, and she’s so kind and selfless, it seems. It’s obvious to Harry that she isn’t doing this for money, but because she genuinely wants to help.

“We’re glad to hear that,” Harry grins. “You can move in as soon as you’d like. We want you to feel settled in.”

“I actually live alone right now, so it’ll be a nice change of pace to live with people again,” Louis smiles.

“Great. I’m going to go to Dr. Waldorf and let her know,” Liam announces, standing up and leaving the room. Harry hates how attracted he is to Louis. He’s known he was pansexual for as long as he can remember, so it doesn’t come as a surprise, because Harry is sure if he saw Louis in the street he’d think she was attractive, too, but this is different. He’s married now, and he’s about to have babies, and Louis is going to carry them. Suddenly, he doesn’t know if this is the best idea.

“How long have you two been together?” Louis asks with a smile.

“We’ve been married for a year but we’ve been together for three and a half,” Harry tells her.

“You two make such a beautiful couple. You’re going to have the cutest babies ever, I know it,” Louis grins, and Harry knows she’s right. Their genes, paired with Louis’ beauty, their kids are going to be stunning.

“Thank you,” Harry grins. Dr. Waldorf comes in the room with Liam trailing her and gives them both a smile.

“I hear we have a winner.”

“We do,” Harry grins.

“I’m glad to hear that. Louis, I just want to take you for a quick exam and we’re going to see when you’re ovulating so we can get those babies in you as soon as we can,” the doctor explains.

“Sounds good,” Louis says excitedly, standing up. She gives Harry and Louis another smile before following the doctor out of the room.

“I’m really happy with our choice,” Liam confesses quietly. “She’s perfect.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Harry replies dreamily.

“And she’s…hot,” Liam murmurs.

“God, you think so too, right?” Harry sighs in relief.

“I’m not blind,” Liam laughs. “I like women too, you know.”

“We’re going to have the most gorgeous woman living in our house carrying our kids. What the fuck are we going to do?”

“No idea,” Liam laughs. “Enjoy it, I guess. But we have to make sure we keep our feeling platonic. We can’t ruin this. We could end up making it so weird, so we have to be careful.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry sighs.

“She’ll be great company either way. And we’re going to have babies because of her.”

“I know,” Harry can’t keep the grin off of his face. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either, babe.” They kiss softly, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy.

Louis comes back in with the doctor soon after, already looking glowy, even though she isn’t even pregnant yet. Harry doesn’t think he’s prepared for how she’ll look when she _is_ pregnant.

Dr. Waldorf sits at her desk with her papers and smiles at them all. “Well, Louis truly is a perfect candidate for this process. She’s healthy and active and very fertile, so I can’t imagine you’ll have any problems with this. She’ll be ovulating this Friday, actually, so we want to get her in quickly and have your sperm on hand. Will you two be coming to the appointment?”

“Definitely,” Harry says.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Dr. Waldorf smiles. “Well, you can deposit your samples when you get here, and we’ll prep Louis while you do that. Since we need both of your sperm, you’re more than welcome to help each other out, but no ejaculation for three days before. We want your sperm count to be as high as possible.”

“Understood,” Liam says.

“So, we’ll inseminate Louis, and we’ll make an appointment for a week or so later to see if she’s pregnant. Now, Louis, you understand that by agreeing to this, if you don’t get pregnant the first time, Liam and Harry want to do it again, correct?”

“Yes, I understand. I’m completely willing to do that. I won’t stop until I’m pregnant.”

Harry and Liam smile, and Harry thinks they’re so fucked.

“Well, I think we’re all set, then. Like I said, Louis is in good health and very fertile, and so are the both of you, so I don’t imagine any problems. This should work on the first shot, but don’t be discouraged if it doesn’t happen. Once Louis is pregnant, we’ll discuss prenatal care and a birthing plan. Louis, it is their baby, but you’ll get a say in how you want to deliver. We do understand it’s your body and we want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine with anything, but we’ll definitely discuss it,” Louis smiles.

“We’ve got plenty of time to worry about it,” Dr. Waldorf assures them. “So, let’s make an appointment and get things started, shall we?”  
~  
“Thank you again for doing this,” Liam tells Louis as they leave the building. “This means more than you will ever know.”

“If you thank me again, I’m going to kick you in the nuts,” Louis warns with a grin. “I’m doing this because I want to. Stop thanking me!”

“Can I at least give you a thank you hug?” Harry smiles shyly.

“I’ll never turn down a hug,” Louis smiles. Harry brings her small body into his and hugs her tightly. He can imagine holding her as she sleeps at night. He’s in deep shit.

Liam gives her a hug as well, and Louis smiles at them both. “Well, I guess I’ll see you Friday morning.”

“We’ll see you then,” Liam smiles back. “Call us if you need anything.”

“And let us know when you need help packing,” Harry says. He wants her to move in as soon as possible.

“I will. I’m going to start packing right away.”

“Maybe we can move you in this weekend?” Harry suggests.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Louis says. “The sooner the better.”

“Just give us a ring when you need us,” Harry replies.

“I will.”

They say their goodbyes and part ways. Come tomorrow, Harry won’t be able to wank, so it isn’t his fault that when they get home he fucks Liam harshly into the mattress, trying not to picture Louis.  
~  
Louis gets inseminated Friday morning, after Harry and Liam give each other awkward handies in the private room to give their samples. It’s difficult to aim for the cups, but they manage it well enough. Louis holds each of their hands during the process, while Liam and Harry hold each other’s hands over her head on the table. 

By Saturday night, Louis is moved into their house. She didn’t want to bring too much stuff, and most of her clothes wouldn’t fit in a few months, anyway. They set her up in the guest bedroom next to their own, which has an en suite bathroom complete with glass shower and large bath. Liam and Harry both make it clear that they want this to be Louis’ home as well, and to treat it as such. They want her to be comfortable.

Once everything is settled, they sit in front of the fireplace with mugs of tea, not planning to move until bedtime.

“You have such a beautiful home. I love it,” Louis says. “I can’t believe you’re letting me stay here.”

“Of course we are,” Harry says. “We want this to be as normal as possible. We know sometimes surrogacy can be awkward, and we didn’t want that.”

“Well, I certainly appreciate it. I just hope I’m not in your way.”

“You absolutely won’t be. You’re family now, whether you like it or not,” Liam grins. “You always will be.”

“Well, now, don’t make me cry!” Louis giggles. “Leave the crying for later when I have raging hormones.”

“And we want you to look at us like your partners in this. Think of us as your fake boyfriends through this,” Harry tries to joke, but it’s strained. He would love nothing more than to be her boyfriend. Fuck.

“Does that mean you’ll help me out when I’m horny?” Louis smirks then giggles, and Harry nearly chokes on his tea. He can picture it so vividly, Louis round and pregnant, sitting on Harry’s cock and crying out his name. Harry has to try desperately not to get hard at the thought.

“This might be nosey, but what is your sexual orientation? Just out of curiosity. You know, getting to know one another,” Harry asks.

“Oh, it’s not nosey. I don’t mind. I’m bisexual. Discovered that back in uni,” Louis smiles. “My friend Sophia I told you about, she’s how I discovered it. Well, we both did, really. We were roommates and wanted to see what the fuss was about, and we ended up being friends with benefits.”

“Did you ever date?” Liam asks.

“No, we didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but we do still sleep together occasionally. We all go through dry spells and all that, so she’s a good friend to have,” Louis smirks.

“Yeah, I bet,” Harry laughs. “Liam is bisexual, too, and I’m pan.”

“Wow, we have a lot in common, don’t we?” Louis grins.

“I guess so,” Liam smiles back.

“On the topic of sex,” Harry clears his throat. He just wants everything out in the open. “We don’t expect you to be, like, celibate during the pregnancy. We know you have needs and nine months is a long time. As long as it’s safe sex, have at it. Like we’ve said, this is your house, too, so if you want to invite someone over, that’s fine. We really don’t mind.”

“I can’t believe how cool you guys are,” Louis shakes her head in disbelief. “I definitely wasn’t expecting that, but thank you, though I doubt there’ll be many people. I won’t exactly be hitting clubs anymore.”

“A gorgeous pregnant chick? You’d pull just fine,” Harry says without thinking. This is going to be so much harder than he thought.

“Right,” Louis snorts. “I’m sure the only person I’ll be sleeping with for the next nine months is Sophia. She already promised me she’d help me out during the pregnancy, and she won’t care how gross I look.”

“Is she single, too, then?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, as of right now. Hopefully she doesn’t pick the next nine months to find someone,” Louis laughs. “I’m going to need her.”

Harry almost opens his mouth to offer up his services, but thinks better of it. That wouldn’t be the smartest idea. “You should bring her around some time. Well, so we can meet her, I mean.”

“Yeah, definitely! She would love to meet you guys. She’s been so supportive of this. You’re going to love her. I can tell she already likes you guys.”

“We should have her over for dinner soon, then,” Liam says.

“She’d like that,” Louis replies. “We’ll have a celebratory dinner when we find out I’m pregnant.”

“Good idea,” Harry grins. “We’ll have to do one with our parents, too. I mean, of course, if you’d want to meet them?”

“Obviously! I’m going to be having their grandchildren, I definitely want to meet them! Do they know about me yet?”

“They do,” Harry smiles softly. “Called them the day we met you. Told them we have an angel of a surrogate that’s going to give us gorgeous, healthy babies. They’re ecstatic.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Louis says, as if she was nervous. “I didn’t want this to be weird with them or anything.”

“No, not at all. I think our parents wanted us to do this the second we were home from our honeymoon,” Liam jokes. “They can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Louis smiles.

“Do your parents know?” Liam asks and Louis nods.

“Yeah, I told my mum I was picked to be a surrogate so I might look like a beached whale next time I see her,” Louis laughs. “But she was excited. She’s super supportive of me.”

“Good. Don’t want to get a phone call accusing us of knocking up their little girl,” Liam laughs.

“She’d probably thank you! She’s been rushing me to settle down and have kids! Every time she sees Sophia she asks if she’s sure we can’t date, just so she can throw us a wedding and get grandkids out of us.”

“Sounds like my mum,” Harry laughs.

They end up staying up until past midnight, just talking and getting to know each other. It feels like they’ve known each other a lifetime rather than just a few days. There’s no awkwardness between them, only easy banter and intimate conversation. If nothing else, Louis will definitely be their best friend by the end of this.

Once they head to bed, Louis bids them goodnight, kissing each other their cheeks. “By the way, you don’t have to be celibate, either. Don’t you worry about me, I won’t mind the noise.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Liam laughs. “Go get a good night’s rest. We’re right next door if you need us.”

“Okay. See you in the morning!”

Louis blows them both a kiss and closes the door behind her. Harry and Liam share a look, and it’s obvious they’re both falling for their surrogate. They’re fucked.  
~  
Thankfully, Dr. Waldorf is right, and Louis is pregnant with twins. All three of them cry tears of joy. Harry can’t believe that this is his life. He’s got a wonderful husband, two kids on the way, and a Louis. It’s…weird, for lack of a better word. The whole situation is difficult to wrap his head around, but it’s working, is the thing. They work together like a family would. Liam and Harry take turns cooking, since Louis doesn’t have much skill in that area, but she always offers to help clean up. She makes their morning tea before they head off for work, since they leave before her, and she’s an early riser. Harry and Liam tease her for it. She’s up before the sun is, sometimes, always three steps ahead of everyone else.

It’s been two weeks, and Harry is losing it. Him and Liam are having more sex than ever, it feels like, just trying to get out the sexual frustration. Both Harry and Liam are so attracted to Louis, but they’ve both vowed they won’t make this awkward. Louis is only here to carry their babies, not to be in a romantic, sexual relationship with them. If they were to tell her, she’d probably freak out about it, pack her bags and leave, taking their babies with them. Okay, maybe not take the babies, that would be illegal, she’s signed the papers, but still. Harry doesn’t want to ruin such a great thing. He won’t.

Harry has to be at work early today, a new client coming in, and he’s bone tired. Him and Liam fucked the night before, as usual, but afterwards, Harry couldn’t sleep. He was consumed with thoughts of Louis, thoughts of Louis and their babies, thoughts of Louis, their babies, and Liam, all a family. It makes him ache.

Louis is in the living room, even though the sun is just rising. She’s doing morning yoga, currently in a downward facing dog position, so her ass is in plain sight. God, she’s got such a beautiful body. She’s got a firm, plump ass, a tiny waist, and full breasts that are only going to grow throughout the coming months. Her thighs are thick and toned from exercise, along with her arms. She’s absolutely breathtaking.

“Oh, hi, love,” Louis smiles upside down, slowly standing up fully and walking over to Harry. “I was just finishing up. Want a cuppa before work?”

“I should be making you tea, not the other way around,” Harry grins. “You’re busy growing my babies.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m incapable of making tea,” Louis teases. “C’mon, I’ll make the tea, you can make the breakfast. The babies have to eat.”

Louis walks into the kitchen, and Harry can’t help but watch her hips swing as she does. Harry follows along, watching Louis get the tea ready. Harry can picture this, picture waking up to this, every morning for the rest of his life. He wants it so badly.

He tries to clear his head as he begins making breakfast for the three of them. Louis turns on the radio and starts to sing softly, and Harry can’t believe she also sings like an angel. She’s so unfairly perfect. God is testing him, he thinks.

“Good morning,” Liam comes into the room smiling, looking well rested. At least someone slept.

“Hey, morning, babe,” Harry smiles, sharing a quick morning kiss with his husband. “Got time for breakfast?”

“With you two? Of course,” Liam grins. “Morning, Lou. How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Louis smiles. “God, your mattress is so much more comfortable than the cheap piece of junk I have. When I move back, I’m going to try and discreetly steal that mattress.”

Liam laughs and kisses her cheek, but Harry’s stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought of Louis leaving. He just wants her to stay. He hates this. How did he get himself into this mess?

“Love, your tea is ready. Are you alright?” Louis asks. “You look out of it.”

“Oh, yeah, just tired. I didn’t sleep well.”

“You have to try that melatonin,” Liam says. “I don’t like the fact that you’ve not been sleeping.”

“Are you stressed?” Louis asks, obviously concerned. They might as well all be in a relationship, it seems. “Maybe you need to relax.”

“I thought I’d been helping you with that,” Liam gives him a soft smile, and Louis smirks knowingly.

“It sure sounds like it,” she hums, taking a sip of her tea.

“Oh, my god,” Harry’s face heats up. “You…you can hear that?”

“Oh, yeah. I pretty much sleep right through it, though. Sophia has always been loud in bed, and I lived with her for five years. I’m used to it,” Louis shrugs. “Have at it.”

Harry doesn’t make eye contact while serving their breakfast.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Louis assures him. “Doesn’t bother me. A healthy sex life is important.”

“Alright, subject change,” Harry sighs, sitting down to the table. If Harry continues to think about sex, he’s going to think about sex with Louis, and that just won’t do right now. Not while Louis is right in front of him, at least. “Are we set for our announcement party tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, we’re all set,” Liam smiles. “Is Sophia coming?”

“She is!” Louis says excitedly. “She’s going to stay the night, if that’s okay. I haven’t seen her since I moved in and we wanted to spend some time together.”

“Time to fuck?” Liam asks seductively with a smirk. Harry is going to kill him.

“Maybe,” Louis grins wickedly. “You never know when it comes to us. Maybe it’ll be payback.”

Harry will surely have to set himself on fire and burn to death if he has to hear Louis having sex in the room over. He absolutely will not be able to handle that. He’s only human.

“Anyways,” Harry says. “Are they all set for seven o’clock?”

“Yeah. You’re picking up the food and I’m getting the cake?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. They won’t have time to cook on a Friday, so they’re having it catered. It’ll just be Harry’s parents and his sister with her husband and kids, Liam’s parents and sisters with their kids, and Sophia, along with Zayn and Niall. Harry and Liam wanted Louis’ family to come, but she said there’s just too many of them and she would feel funny, so she’s planning a trip to go see them soon, bringing Liam and Harry along.

“Oh, you have to get to work, love,” Louis tells Harry. She’s constantly calling Liam and Harry _love_ , and though it’s just a friendly term of endearment, it always feels like more. Louis stands up and grabs a travel mug and pours the rest of Harry’s tea in it. “Here, you’ll need the caffeine. I’m going to go to the store after work and pick you up some melatonin. I have to pick up my prenatal vitamins, anyway.”

“Oh, thank you,” Harry says. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Yup. Have a great day at work,” she smiles, kissing his cheek. Harry burns with it.

“Bye, baby,” Liam murmurs, kissing him softly. “Text me during lunch.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They kiss again, and Harry can hear Louis cooing at how adorable they are.  
~  
“Sophia!” Louis calls excitedly. Harry walks into the foyer and sees Louis hugging a very attractive woman. God, even her friends are perfect. She’s got these unique green eyes, dark hair, and a killer body. Great, now Harry has more material to wank to in the shower. The two of them together must be breathtaking.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Sophia squeezes Louis. “Look at you in this big fancy house.”

“On my teaching salary. Go figure,” Louis laughs. “They spoil me. C’mere, you have to meet them.”

Louis takes her hand and brings her over to Harry. “Harry, this is my best friend, Sophia.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Harry smiles and gives her a hug.

“All bad things, I’m sure,” Sophia jokes. “Taking care of my girl, I hope?”

“We’re trying,” Harry says honestly.

“You have no idea,” Louis smiles. Liam walks in and grins.

“You must be Sophia.”

“I am. It’s nice to meet you,” she smiles, giving Liam a hug. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Oh, of course. We have to have Louis’ best friend here.”

“Here, I’ll show you to my room. You can bring your stuff up,” Louis says.

They walk up the stairs and Harry and Liam watch them go.

“Imagine the sex they have,” Liam murmurs.

“I’m trying not to,” Harry says painfully. Liam laughs, but Harry is completely serious about this matter.  
~  
Everyone eventually trickles in, and Liam and Harry introduce Louis to everyone. They instantly like her, and Harry isn’t even surprised. Her and Gemma have an instant bond, and Anne loves her. Harry thinks he might, too.

“If we aren’t here for why I think we’re here, I’m going to be very upset,” Anne says pointedly.

“No patience,” Harry laughs, but he takes Liam and Louis’ hand. “We brought you all here to tell you that Louis is pregnant with our twins.”

Everyone erupts in cheers, and Harry and Liam smile at each other and kiss lovingly. It’s finally happening for them.

“That’s so wonderful!” Liam’s mum says tearfully. “Two grandbabies.”

“I promise to take good care of them,” Louis smiles.

The night goes really well, and it’s nice to have everyone around. Zayn and Niall are both very nice, and Sophia is a sweetheart. Once everyone is gone and everything is cleaned up, Louis and Sophia bid them goodnight and head up to Louis’ room, giggling like naughty children. That can’t be a good sign.

“They’re going to fuck,” Harry chokes out.

“Can we try to sneak in, do you think?” Liam jokes.

“I wish. But, everyone is gone, and now we can have our own fun,” Harry smirks.

“I like the way you think,” Liam replies, his voice husky. They run upstairs to have their own fun, but it’s clear Louis and Sophia are, too. Louis is _loud_ , is the thing. Louis blamed Sophia, but she’s clearly worse. Harry would sell his soul to know what Sophia is doing to her to make her make those noises. When he pushes into Liam a few minutes later, he has to bite back Louis’ name.  
~  
It’s getting worse. It’s been three months, and both Harry and Liam are at their wits end.

Once, Liam came to bed already hard, and confessed he saw Louis changing. Her door wasn’t closed all the way, and he could see her unhooking her bra, only wearing black lace panties.

Another time, Louis was trying to get changed for work but had to run downstairs to grab something. She came down in nothing but lace panties and an oversized shirt, but when she bent over to pick up what she needed, she exposed her perfect ass filling out her underwear. Harry nearly choked and died.

“Harry! Liam!” Louis yells, and Louis can hear her feet running down the stairs. Before Harry can worry about it, Louis is in front of him, smiling as bright as the sun. She’s only wearing a lace bra and she’s wearing skinny jeans that are unbuttoned, showing off a matching pair of panties. “Look!” She removes her hands from her belly to show it off. “I’ve popped!”

She’s got a very small swell, but it’s noticeable. It looks like she’s swallowed a small football, sitting between her prominent hip bones. It’s adorable.

“Wow,” Harry breathes. “It’s…it’s really happening, then.”

“They’re definitely in there,” Louis grins. “Here, feel it!”

Louis takes Harry’s wrist and places his hand over the bump. It’s a lot firmer than Harry would have imagined, but he’s never really, truly felt a pregnant belly before. Liam walks into the living room and smiles at the both of them.

“What’s going on here?”

“I’m showing!” Louis giggles excitedly. “Look!”

Liam places his hand next to Harry’s and grins madly. “I guess we’re going to have to go shopping for new clothes.”

“I guess we are,” Louis smiles, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. She pushes her hair behind her ears and sighs happily. “Can you believe it?”

“No, I really can’t,” Harry murmurs in awe.

“Well,” Louis sniffs. “I have to get changed into leggings, since these don’t button anymore. I’ve gotta get ready for work.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Harry nods, removing his hand. He gives an appreciative look at Louis’ chest, admiring the soft skin and the gorgeous curves of her breasts. How dare she come down the stairs like this, taunting Harry and Liam like this? It’s very unfair.

She gives them another smile before turning around and leaving the room. Harry and Liam look at each other and sigh. “She’s carrying our babies,” Liam murmurs.

“She’s got us inside of her,” Harry says.

“She’s really amazing, isn’t she?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know how she’s real,” Harry shakes his head.  
~  
Another month passes, and it’s so damn hard. Louis is always so happy and cheerful and she’s got such a glow to her. Her belly grows a little bit more every day, and Harry and Liam treat her to a shopping day to get maternity clothes and a nice lunch afterwards. It’s April, so it’s constantly rainy, but Louis is always in good spirits. She’s invincible, seemingly.

“Are we finding out the sex of the babies?” Louis asks one night, curled into the armrest with a blanket thrown over her, tea in her hand, and a book in her lap. “Or are we keeping it a secret?”

“Oh, we didn’t even think about that,” Harry says quietly, looking at Liam. They’re on the sofa, sitting close and watching TV with the volume nearly muted. They’re both so tired, that much is obvious. Louis must be exhausted, but you’d never be able to tell.

“Should we know?” Liam asks Harry. “Do you want to know?”

“What do you think, Louis?” Harry asks, even if it really doesn’t matter what Louis thinks. But it does.

“Well, personally, I’d want to know, because then I could plan the nursery and plan a registry for a baby shower, but that’s just me. You should do whatever you think feels right,” Louis says, taking a sip of her tea.

“I think I want to know,” Harry says, squeezing Liam’s thigh. “Lou’s right. We’ll know how to paint the nursery and what to ask people and all that. Plus we can think of names.”

“Let’s find out, then,” Liam smiles.

“We can find out when I’m five months pregnant,” Louis tells them with a smile. “We’re getting close.”

“It’s going by so fast,” Harry says, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“I know,” Louis hums in agreement. “Do you think we should talk about the delivery? How we want to approach it?”

“Oh, well, whatever you want to do,” Liam says. “Whatever you think will be most comfortable, we’ll do. We’re not the ones who have to give birth, so you should make this choice. We’ll support whatever you choose.”

Louis nods once and strokes her belly. “I think I want do to it naturally. Take classes for it, and stuff, but try it without meds, if I can avoid it. Maybe even a home birth? Like, in the tub? Have a midwife and stuff.”

“That might be nice,” Harry voices. “No gross hospitals or anything.”

“Is it safe?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, completely. A midwife comes with a nurse and they bring all the equipment needed,” Louis explains. “It’s becoming really popular.”

“Well, if you want to do that, we’ll do that,” Liam says simply.

“I was also thinking,” Louis says, hesitance in her voice. “You can completely say no and tell me I’m crazy, but, what if I stayed a little longer? Just a few weeks after delivering the babies. I wanted to be able to help you guys out, and I was thinking I could breastfeed them, at least for the first few weeks. It’s so much better for them. I mean, I don’t have to keep living here. I can just make bottles and bring them over, if you’d prefer. I just want to help out.”

“Louis, you’re helping out more than we can even begin to thank you for. You absolutely do not have to do anything more for us, but we also wouldn’t turn down a healthier option for our kids,” Harry says. “If you want to continue to live here, we absolutely won’t mind it. You don’t even have to help out, just pump bottles and that’s that. We don’t want to ask too much of you.”

“You won’t be!” Louis assures them. “This is so exciting for me, and I want to help. I want to give your kids the best possible start I can, because you two deserve that.”

“Well, if you really want to stay, we’d love to have you,” Liam smiles. Harry is just grateful he’ll get to have Louis around for a bit longer.

“You’ll stay, then,” Harry grins at her.

“If you insist,” she giggles. She goes back to reading her book, but her hand doesn’t move from her belly. It’s so endearing that it hurts.  
~  
“Oh my god!” Louis yells, opening their bedroom door in the middle of the night. Liam and Harry shoot up in bed, thinking something is wrong with the babies, with Louis, but she’s beaming. She’s only wearing an oversized flannel and no pants, and Harry needs to make a rule that pants should always be worn. He can’t deal with her bare legs anymore.

Louis jumps onto their bed and crawls between the two of them, gripping their wrists and putting their hands over her stomach. “They’re kicking! They’re really kicking!”

“Oh my god!” Harry laughs, putting both hands on her tummy. “God, they’re really going at it. Does it hurt?”

“No,” Louis shakes her head. “I mean, it’s not the most comfortable. They _are_ kicking me.”

“Hey,” Liam says to Louis’ stomach. “That’s not very nice. We don’t tolerate that kind of behavior.”

“Daddy Liam has already started,” Harry laughs fondly.

“Well, we don’t want our kids to have poor manners, now do we? What if we get a phone call that our kids were kicking people? And we’ll say ‘we should have known, they were like this in the womb’. What kind of parents would that make us?”

“So dramatic,” Harry rolls his eyes fondly. Louis grins at them.

“Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know your babies are kicking and keeping me awake. I should head off to bed.”

“Just stay here,” Harry says without thinking. “They might stop if we rub your belly enough.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “We’ll help them settle while you get your rest. You have an early day tomorrow.”

Louis plops in between them without needing to be told twice. Harry and Liam cover her with blankets and each kiss her forehead as they stroke her stomach soothingly. She sighs contentedly.

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Within seconds, she drifts back to sleep, the pregnancy obviously draining her energy. Harry and Liam share a look. This is getting complicated.  
~  
It’s not until Louis is five months where Harry loses it. She’s getting so big, and it’s so strangely arousing. Harry has started to join her in morning yoga, and they’ve already started taking birthing classes. They’ve found a trusted midwife for the home delivery, and the babies are both so healthy. A week ago, they found out they were having a boy and a girl, which is exactly what they wanted. Harry has never been so happy in his life.

The problem is, he’s _in love_ with Louis, and he’s pretty certain Liam is, too. It’s hard not to be. They might as well be dating, with how they act around each other. The only thing missing is sex. But, he’s genuinely in love with Louis. He doesn’t just want her to be a surrogate anymore, but a mother to their twins. She’s already living with them, already agreed to breastfeed them and take care of them when they arrive, as if they were her own, and it’s—it’s too much. This can’t just be platonic anymore. Harry can so easily picture her staying here, with them, sleeping in their bed, raising kids together, being a real family.

And he knows it would work, is the thing. He knows Liam shares these feelings, knows she would be a great mother, but they’re just so afraid to make things weird. It seems like Louis might feel the same way, but it’s hard to know for sure, and there’s too much at risk. They can’t take a chance with something this important.

But then, _then_ , it happens. Harry is trying to fall asleep, sweaty from making love to Liam. Everything is still so great between them, but he can’t help but think of how much better it could be with Louis.

Liam is already snoring softly beside him, and, as usual, Harry is having a hard time falling asleep. He’s fairly certain that if Louis were here, he’d have no issues. He’s trying to clear his head, but he can hear a very distinct whimper from the room over, and then a moan of _”Liam_ ”.

Harry’s eyes shoot open. It’s Louis.

“Oh, god, Harry,” she moans. Harry has to stop himself from breaking down the door to see what she’s doing to herself. Does she have a toy? Is she using her fingers? Is she on her back? Her side? There’s too many unanswered questions.

“Liam,” Harry says, smacking his arm. “Babe, you have to wake up.”

“Hmm? Sun's’ not even out yet, Haz,” Liam grumbles.

“No, Liam, listen.”

Just then, Louis cries out, much louder than probably intended, Harry’s name on her tongue.

“Is that…”

“Louis is getting off to us, Li. She said your name not long ago.”

As if on cue, she moans Liam’s name next, getting increasingly louder. She must be getting close to her climax. Harry is going to die.

“That means this is mutual,” Liam says quickly. “That means we can make a move. She wants us too, Harry. We can figure this out.”

“What if she just wants sex?” Harry asks. “What if she doesn’t feel the way we do?”

“Well, I doubt that, with the way she acts, but if it’s just sex…we should take her up on it, no? I read that hormones start to go crazy at this point and she’ll get super horny, especially carrying twins. Even if it’s just sex, we can play it off as helping a friend in need.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Harry bites his bottom lip. “I just kind of hope it’s more than sex.”

“I do, too, baby. How should we approach her?”

“I’ve got an idea, but I don’t know if we’d turn her on or scare her off.”

“What?”

“You know how she’s always early to everything?” Liam nods. “What if we say we’re doing a dinner, and we want her there at six. Knowing her, she’ll be there by 5:30. So, what if we fuck in the living room before dinner, and she can hopefully catch us? Maybe then she’ll be impulsive and just want to jump right in with us, you know?”

“Think that’ll work?” Liam asks.

“I hope so, at least.”

“Let’s go for it, then.”

Liam has to suck Harry off after Louis genuinely sobs through her orgasm.  
~  
Harry is balls deep inside Liam when the front door opens and closes. The footsteps stop completely and it’s obvious Louis is home, watching. Liam and Harry turn their heads to look at Louis, and Harry smiles.

“Oh, god, sorry, Lou. We didn’t realize you’d be home so early,” Harry says with a lazy smile, but stays inside of Liam.

“No, um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can go upstairs—“ she says, obviously flushed. She looks embarrassed, but Harry can see the arousal from here.

“No, wait,” Harry says, pulling out of Liam and standing up, moving towards Louis. Louis takes an obvious glance at Harry’s hard cock bobbing between his legs and her mouth gapes visibly. Harry puts his hands on Louis’ hips, and Liam comes up behind her and strokes her arms and shoulders. “What if we asked you to join us? Would you like that?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Louis stutters, her cheeks a deep red.

“We’d really like it if you did,” Liam purrs. “We like you a lot, and we hope that the feeling is mutual.”

“You…you’re sure?” Louis nearly whimpers.

“We’ve been sure since the day we met you. It’s all we can think about,” Harry murmurs. “Would you like to just, try it out, maybe?”

“I, yeah, yeah, of course,” Louis breathes. “Please.”

“Let’s take this up to the bedroom and get comfortable,” Liam says softly, and Louis nods silently. Harry and Liam each grab one of her shaking hands and lead her upstairs. She’s beginning to waddle about, and Harry couldn’t be more in love with her if he tried.

Once they get into the bedroom, Harry can’t hold back any longer. He pulls Louis in by the back of the neck and kisses her with all he’s got. Louis sighs into it longingly, her hands on his chest. It’s clear that she wants this just as bad. All of their pent up sexual tension is in their kiss. There’s tongue and there’s lip biting and there’s moaning and there’s bliss.

Liam’s hands snake around Louis’ waist and pull at her leggings to take them off, his lips kissing her neck. She moans and bites Harry’s bottom lip.

“Here,” Harry murmurs, breaking their kiss and pulling her shirt over her head. She turns around to face Liam and drags him into their own kiss. Harry uses the opportunity to unclasp Louis’ bra and help her out of it, her breasts free. It’s clear they’ve gotten bigger already, producing milk and what not. Harry wants to come on them.

Her body is absolutely stunning naked, and it’s overwhelming. Harry’s been waiting for this for over five months, and it’s about to happen. Finally.

Before either of the men can say anything, Louis drops to her knees between them. “Wanna suck you both off. Please.”

“No man would ever say no to you,” Harry laughs. “Are you okay on your knees, though?”

“Just fine,” Louis assures him with a grin. They stand close together, and Louis grabs them both by the cock and strokes them slowly. “God, you’re both huge. Like, monster huge. You should both be in the porn industry.”

The boys laugh. Louis gives a kitten lick to each shiny head, then pops the tip of Harry’s into her mouth, then Liam’s. Harry grabs Liam by the back of the neck and pulls him into a filthy kiss. Louis takes Harry down swiftly, unable to fit it all in her mouth. She strokes Liam at the same time, bobbing her head up and down and closing her eyes. She switches off to Liam’s, stroking Harry’s cock, and repeating. It’s obvious she’s got a lot of experience with cock, because she’s a pro. She swirls her tongue around each of their heads, pressing into their slits teasingly. Then, she attempts to fit them both in her mouth, trying to get both tips stuffed between her lips. Her hands move down to their balls, palming them and massaging them. Harry doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry growls, putting a hand in Louis’ long hair. Louis’ mouth is stretched obscenely around their two fat heads, her tongue sliding around them expertly. “Gonna come soon, Lou.”

Harry gets no response, she only continues to work on their cocks like a pornstar. Harry assumes that means she wants them to come in her mouth, and Harry absolutely can’t handle this.

“Louis,” Liam warns, and with a cut-off grunt, he’s coming, right into Louis’ awaiting mouth. Some misses, landing on her lips and cheek and Harry wants to photograph her and have it framed. Just seeing it makes Harry grip her hair and force his cock into her mouth, coming hotly down her throat. Louis swallows, looking up at Harry through her wet eyelashes.

“C’mon, gotta get you off,” Harry says huskily.

Liam and Harry help Louis off of her knees and onto their bed. Liam spreads her legs quickly and the sight is gorgeous. Harry hasn’t been with a woman in over four years, and Louis is a whole other level of sexy. She’s clean shaven and her pussy is just _pretty_.

“Wanna eat you out so bad,” Liam murmurs. “Can we do that?”

“God, yes, yes,” Louis chants. Her belly is so prominent and round and gorgeous. Harry still can’t get over the fact that she’s carrying part of him inside of her every day.

Louis fists Harry and Liam’s hair, and they take that as an invitation to dive right in. They both start off with kissing her inner thighs, Harry moving up to kiss her gorgeous belly. Liam’ tongue delves into her first, Harry too preoccupied with her stomach. The way Louis moans deserves a Grammy, honestly. If Harry thought her speaking and singing voice were beautiful, this is a whole other level.

Harry wants to make her do that as much as possible, so he moves back down, fitting close to Liam and sucking on Louis’ clit. She cries out, actually cries, and pulls at their hair. Harry’s tongue laps at her swollen clit, gently nibbling at it every so often, while Liam fucks her with his tongue, occasionally licking in as deep as he can. Louis’ thighs are trembling, and her belly is moving with her labored breaths. She scratches at Harry’s scalp, whining and moaning with pleasure. She sounds like she’s in ecstasy, and Harry really hopes that’s the case.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Louis sobs, her voice raspy. “I’m gonna, I need to, I’m—I’m, oh, god!”

With another broken sob, her lower back arches, shoving her pelvis into their faces, and she comes hotly over their mouths. They try and lap up every sweet drop she has to offer. Harry wants to know if she always tastes this sweet, or if it’s the pregnancy, or if it’s something she’s eaten. He wants to know what she tastes like at all times of the day. He wants his mouth on her whenever possible.

Louis is panting by the time they lie next to her. Her makeup is messy, her mascara running, lipstick smudged. She’s still beautiful.

“Sleep,” Harry instructs, knowing just from the look in her eye that she needs her rest. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. She just nods, and Harry and Liam wrap their arms around her middle, each with a hand on her stretched stomach. She’s asleep within seconds, and Liam and Harry meet in a kiss over her.

“Better than you thought?” Liam whispers.

“So much,” Harry grins. “I love her, Li.”

“I know, babe. I do, too.”

They kiss again, and watch her sleep peacefully between them, like Harry wants every night for the rest of his life.  
~  
They don’t talk about it when Louis wakes later that night, or over dinner, or before bed. They don’t talk before they head off for work, but Harry calls Liam during lunch to suggest a romantic dinner at the house for a proper date and talk. Liam agrees, says he’ll pick up flowers and a gift that they both agree is a lovely idea, and Harry says he’ll cook. They text Louis to let her know they want to have a nice dinner, so Louis agrees.

Harry gets home first and begins to cook, Liam comes home later and helps set the table and prepare. When Louis gets home, she’s wearing maroon stiletto heels and a black, low-cut dress. Her makeup is done up and her hair is curled.

“Hope you didn’t go to work like that,” Liam smirks, but he’s just as turned on as Harry must be.

“No, I don’t get this dressed up for six year olds,” Louis laughs quietly, rubbing her belly as she speaks. She’s constantly touching it so affectionately, and it makes Harry melt. “Sophia helped me get dressed.”

“Well dinner is ready, so come eat,” Harry murmurs. Both him and Liam kiss her cheek before sitting down. There’s a bouquet of flowers on the table, rose petals scattered around, and candles are lit.

“Everything is beautiful,” Louis murmurs in awe. “Is this all for me?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Liam says, squeezing her thigh under the table.

“Thank you,” she breathes. They eat in relative silence, the elephant in the room too big to move past.

“We wanted to talk to you,” Harry says finally. “And we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or forced or anything.”

“Okay,” Louis responses quietly.

“We love you, Louis. Not as a friend, or as a surrogate, but we’re in love with you,” Harry tells her earnestly. He takes one of her hands and Liam takes the other.

“You…you’re what?” she asks, eyes wide with shock. “You’re…you both are?”

“Yes,” Liam nods. “Very much.”

“I thought…I thought maybe it was just sexual,” Louis whispers. “I thought last night was just about sex. I didn’t think…”

“It wasn’t,” Harry promises. “It’s much more than that.”

“But we’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Liam covers quickly. “You can be honest.”

“I love you, too,” Louis says quickly. “I just didn’t ever think this would be possible. It’s just that…how is this going to work? What do we do?”

“I think we treat it like a normal relationship,” Harry says simply. “You’re ours and we’re yours. It’s one extra person, but I don’t see why that couldn’t work.”

“Okay, yeah, but what about…what about the babies? And our situation?”

“We want you for all of it, Lou,” Liam murmurs. “We want you to be the mother of our children, not just a surrogate. We want you to stay here with us, and raise kids with us, and be part of our family.”

“You do?” Louis’ crying now. “You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Harry smiles and wipes her tears away with his thumbs. “We want you in our lives.”

“I never thought this would happen,” Louis laughs wetly. “I started falling for you the day I met you guys. I’ve been talking to Sophia about it nonstop and trying to figure out how to move past it. I never figured you would want me, both of you, like this. I’m just really shocked.”

“A good shocked, I hope,” Liam grins sheepishly.

“The best shocked,” Louis laughs. “Will your parents be angry? I mean, you’re married. Will they see it as me coming between something sacred and messing it up?”

“I doubt it,” Liam says. “We’re not very religious, and neither are our parents. I think they’re more concerned about our happiness than anything, and they absolutely adore you. They’re always asking about you. I think they’ll like the idea of our kids having three parents.”

“I know I do,” Harry smiles.

“Oh, god, I’ll have to tell my mum. She’ll finally get grandkids. Wait until I tell her I get to keep these kids,” Louis laughs, rubbing her belly.

“I think this is a good thing for all of us,” Harry says softly. “Everyone will be happy about it. So, you’re totally okay with this, right? You aren’t just saying this to make us happy?”

“I would never lie about something like this,” Louis assures them. “I want this. I have wanted this. I’ve wanted to find someone I love and have a family, I just never thought I’d find it in such a complex situation, but I’m glad I did.”

“Us, too,” Harry grins, kissing her softly. Liam kisses her, too, before speaking.

“I hope this means you’ll move into our room and sleep with us. We’ve got a king size, as you know, so it’s not like room is an issue.”

“I would be deeply offended if I didn’t get to sleep in bed with you,” Louis giggles.

“We’ll officially move you out of your apartment, if you want, so you won’t have to worry about it once the babies come. We can also move your stuff into our bedroom so you don’t have to go back and forth,” Harry speaks.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. I can put my flat up for sale and make some extra money that way. I’d much rather live in your room and not by myself.”

“Good,” Harry grins.

“Now that all the serious stuff is out of the way, we got you a little present,” Liam says, getting up and returning with a gift bag. Louis beams and takes it from Liam.

“You didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Consider it a gift for us all,” Liam smirks at Harry, who returns it.

Louis peeks into the bag and her jaw goes a bit slack. “Oh, wow, um, let me just…put this on.”

Louis stands up and waddles upstairs. Harry’s cock is already stirring with interest, hoping to finally get inside of her tonight. This is the longest amount of foreplay he’s ever encountered.

“That worked out well,” Liam says with a smile. “Told you.”

“You did,” Harry laughs and kisses him. “I’m really fucking happy, Liam.”

“I am too, baby,” Liam smiles. “Two babies and a girlfriend. We’re having a busy year and it’s only May.”

“We are,” Harry agrees. “We’re proper grown ups.”

“I’d say so.”

“Boys!” Louis calls from the bedroom. They don’t need her to say anything else before they’re running upstairs. She’s standing in front of the king size bed, and she’s never looked sexier. She’s wearing what Liam picked out: a black lace babydoll with an opening from the bust down, exposing her baby bump. Her large breasts are barely contained by the lace, and she’s got on a pair of matching lace panties. To top it all off, she’s put on red stiletto heels that make her legs look so long. Her body is still so toned, only having gained weight in her breasts and belly, and a bit in her ass, but it makes her even more stunning.

“I need to be inside you, like, now,” Harry says, his voice raspy.

“I’d like that,” Louis smiles seductively. “I’m all yours. Just sit down first, wanna give you a show.”

Liam and Harry sit at the foot of the bed obediently, and Louis gives them each a lingering kiss before standing straight up again. “I’ve been thinking about this I met you both, so I want to thank you for picking me to carry your babies—“

“Our babies,” Liam corrects and Harry grins so hard he thinks his cheeks might break.

“Our babies, sorry,” Louis giggles, rubbing her belly. “I’m trying to get used to that still. But, I want to thank you for letting me into your home and into your relationship. I know it won’t always be easy, but I think we can make this work, and I have never been so happy. I’m so lucky to get to have two incredible people love me. So, I want to make this good.”

She does a little dance for them, shaking her hips and rubbing her belly and showing off her body. She seductively takes off her panties and steps out of them. She slips off the spaghetti straps of her babydoll and pulls it off slowly, letting her breasts fall and her belly show and she’s left completely bare of anything but her heels. 

“How do you want me?”

Harry’s dick is so hard he thinks it might fall off.

“Babe? Wanna go first?” Liam asks, stroking Harry’s thigh.

“God, please.”

Liam and Louis grin. Liam and Harry undress quickly and get on the bed. Louis crawls on with them, belly hanging low. Harry comes up behind her while she’s on her knees and rubs her hips and lower back.

“This okay?”

“Perfect,” Louis assures him. “Lie down, Li.”

Liam obeys, and Louis crawls between his legs. “Can I have lube?”

“Mm, what are you gonna do with it?” Liam smirks, grabbing it from the nightstand and passing it to Louis.

“I’ve heard you two fuck almost every night. If I don’t get to see it for my own eyes, I’m going to be very disappointed. But, I wanna be the one to prep you and open you up, see what it’s like. Is that okay?”

“Better than okay,” Liam breathes.

“He’s tight,” Harry warns. “Be easy on him.”

“Only if you promise not to be easy on me,” Louis giggles.

“Jesus, can I please get inside you now? My cock looks angry.”

“Go ahead, babe,” Louis hums, swaying her hips. Harry strokes two fingers across Louis’ already wet pussy and she whines below him. He presses them in quickly, just to see what she feels like, and he needs to be inside right now. He removes his fingers and takes his cock, stroking the tip of his cock against the lips, and presses in. It’s been so long since he’s been with a girl, and he forgot how good it is. He moans instantly, and so does Louis. She slicks up her fingers and coats Liam’s puckered rim, then gently eases her middle finger inside. Liam sighs and adjusts his hips on the bed. Liam bottoms a fair amount of the time, so he’s used to it, but Harry loves the way he falls apart every single time.

Louis takes her time, easing her finger in and out. She takes Liam’s cock in her mouth, bobbing her head slow and sensually, and Liam runs his hand repeatedly through her hair. It’s so fucking intimate, and Harry can’t believe this is their life now. He’s so fucking happy.

He doesn’t want to rush, wants to keep the pace Louis’ got, so he fucks into her slow and deep. One hand comes down to her belly, rubbing at it and feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. She must put lotion on her body every single day, he guesses, because there’s not a stretch mark to be seen. Being inside of Louis is so different than Liam, but equally as amazing. He loves the noise that it makes when he fucks into her, the soft squelching of it and the way she feels wrapped around Harry’s cock.

“Shit,” Liam huffs out. “So beautiful, so fucking gorgeous.”

“Isn’t she?” Harry murmurs, running his hands all over Louis’ body, wherever he can reach. “God, look at you, baby.”

Louis massages Liam’s balls with one hand, her other still working Liam open with precision and care. Harry wonders if she’s done something like this before. This is certainly Harry’s first threesome, but he wonders if it’s Louis’ first. He also wants to know if she’s ever fucked a guy in the ass before, because she looks skilled. She’s the adventurous type.

She scissors two fingers inside of Liam, Liam keeping her hair pushed back with his hand as she bobs her head on his cock. She’s moaning around it, obviously pleased with the job Harry is doing, and he takes pride in that.

His hand moves back down around her waist and caresses her stomach before placing his hand where he’s moving in and out of her. His palm sits on her lower belly and he uses his middle finger and rub her clit slowly and deliberately. She moans louder around Liam, who moans in response.

“God, you feel so good around me,” Harry murmurs, watching his cock disappear inside of her. “Li, looks like she’s doing such a great job opening you up for me.”

“She is,” Liam agrees. “Feels so good. Stroking my spot just right.”

Louis slides in a third finger in response, twisting her dainty wrist around to stretch Liam out as much as she can. She’s tightening around Harry, and he assumes that means she’s getting close to her orgasm.

“Close, baby? Can feel how tight you’re getting. Come on my cock, babe,” Harry instructs seductively.

It doesn’t take much more. After a few more steady thrusts and a couple more rubs of her clit, she pops off of Liam’s dick and hangs her head.

“Oh, god, yes!” she cries out, letting out one long moan as her body shudder with her orgasm. Her fingers stay inside of Liam as she continues to moan through the waves of her climax. When it’s over, her breathing is labored and harsh. Harry rubs her lower back as he slowly pulls out, his cock wet with her come. She pulls her fingers out of Liam and rolls onto her back, sighing and moving her hair out of her face.

“Sorry, I just come so much harder now that I’m so pregnant,” Louis pants. “Just gotta catch my breath.”

“Oh, god, never apologize for that. That was so fucking hot,” Liam says. “I wanna see your face next time.”

She giggles tired. “Why don’t you let Harry fuck you, babe? Wanna see.”

“You’re next,” Harry grins, stroking his cock for show. “Louis may have come, but I didn’t.”

“Sorry, baby,” Louis smiles sheepishly.

“I’ve got no problem finishing off inside Liam,” Harry smirks as Liam crawls over to him and gets on his hands and knees for Harry. Harry runs his fingers up and down Liam’s spine, then presses three fingers right inside of Liam, who moans. “Nice job, Lou. Feels open.”

“Then put your money where your mouth is and fuck me,” Liam smirks over his shoulder.

“Wanna get snippy with me?” Harry raises his eyebrow. “Well, watch this.”

Harry takes his cock and forces himself into Liam, pressing in one easy glide and filling Liam all the way. Liam gasps and drops his head with the surprise impact. Harry would never do it if he knew Liam couldn’t handle it, but Louis has been prepping him well and he’s been with Liam so long that he knows exactly what he can and can’t take.

“That’ll teach you to rush me,” Harry laughs, rolling his hips. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam hums. “Good.”

Louis watches them with hooded eyes and arousal written all over her face. One hand is on her belly, stroking it slowly, while her other hand splays over her lower belly as she strokes her wet pussy. Every so often, she dips a finger inside and bites her lip.

“I think Lou wants some attention,” Harry murmurs, holding Liam’s hips as he begins a steady rhythm.

“Don’t want her getting lonely,” Liam agrees. “C’mere, babe.”

She shimmies down the bed until her legs are open in front of Liam’s face. He leans on his forearms and grabs at the outside of her thighs and dives in. Louis’ jaw falls slack and her fingers find his head, pushing him closer.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Liam,” she moans. Liam’s forehead rests against the curve of her belly as he gets into it, lapping at her so loudly Harry can hear it. Harry thrusts into Liam harder, watching the way Louis’ face turns into a look of bliss when she’s really enjoying it.

“Not gonna last much longer,” Harry groans, nails clawing at Liam’s hips. He knows Liam is close, too, by the way his hole clenches around him viciously.

“Fucking—god, yes, Liam!” Louis cries, throwing her head back. Harry sends his hand down around Liam’s waist and takes his heavy cock in his hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He wants to get Liam off before himself, and he’s so dangerously close. Watching Liam eat Louis out, watching Louis be so responsive to it, and having Liam’s tight grip on his cock is all too fucking much.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Louis yells and her thighs visibly shake under Liam’s touch. After a particularly hard thrust at Liam’s prostate, he groans into Louis’ cunt and comes into Harry’s hand and the bed. Harry comes next, forcing himself into Liam and holding onto his hips, filling him with his come. Mid-orgasm, Louis sobs and pulls Liam’s hair, actually crying as she comes over his face. Her orgasms are so powerful that her entire body shudders and her eyes shed tears and she’s so fucking gorgeous.

Harry pulls out of Liam carefully and gets off the bed to grab a cloth to clean them off with. When he comes back from the bathroom, Louis is underneath Liam as they kiss slow and languidly. Harry grins and climbs back onto the bed. He cleans up between Louis’ legs, then Liam’s, not bothering to interrupt their kiss. Harry lies beside them and rubs circles over Louis’ belly and kissing her shoulder. His heart could probably explode with confetti, he’s so happy. He feels the soft kicks against his palm and smiles. In just four months, they’re going to have two babies joining their family, and they’re going to have three parents who love them to pieces.

Louis and Liam finish kissing, and Liam rolls off of her to lie on her other side, his own hand rubbing her belly. Both of Louis’ hands join theirs and intertwine their fingers. 

“What are they going to call you?” Louis asks softly, her eyes trained on her bump fondly.

“Liam is going to be papa and I’m going to be daddy,” Harry smiles. “And you’re going to be mommy.”

“God,” Louis’ face breaks into a grin. “I love that.”

“We should take you on a babymoon,” Liam suggests.

“A what?” Louis scrunches her eyebrows together adorably.

“A vacation before the babies come,” Harry explains for his husband. “A chance for the parents to have a last hoorah before actually becoming parents.”

“That sounds like so much fun,” Louis says happily.

“Harry and I will plan it soon,” Liam promises. “Gotta give you a proper thank you for carrying our babies and deciding to be with us.”

“Like I said, there’s no need to thank me,” Louis shakes her head. “I’ve never been happier. I already love these babies so much. The reason I asked if I could stay longer was because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to just deliver them and leave. They’ve become a part of me, and I don’t know how to give that up.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that now,” Harry murmurs. “You don’t have to give anything up.”

“I know,” Louis grins.  
~  
They go to Spain when Louis is just over six months pregnant. Harry and Liam have planned out everything meticulously so that they can pamper Louis the way she deserves. They’re staying at a 5-star hotel on the beach for five days. Louis is on summer holiday, and Liam and Harry were able to take time off work for it. They never got to really date Louis the way Liam and Harry dated. They skipped right into having kids together, so Harry is determined to use the next few months to “date” Louis.

Even though they’ve only known her for six months, she fit right into their family dynamic. Harry and Liam had to really explain it to their parents, and they didn’t fully understand it at first, but after meeting Louis as their girlfriend and seeing the way she was with them, their parents got it. Louis had a way of getting everyone to love her. She spread love wherever she went.

“Have you ever been to Spain?” Harry asks on their train ride over. Louis is sitting in the window seat and Harry is beside her, Liam asleep beside him. Louis shakes her head.

“No, but I’ve always wanted to go. I can’t wait.”

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Harry smiles and squeezes her thigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Louis smiles, rubbing her growing belly. “I think my body adapted pretty well to all of this. It’s been such an easy pregnancy, you know?”

“Thank God,” Harry agrees. “I’m so glad. I didn’t want this to be difficult for you.”

“I’m just glad I can give you healthy babies.”

“Give us,” Harry corrects. “They’re yours, too, mommy.”

Louis smiles so wide and leans over to kiss him. “Just so hard to believe, you know? It all happened so fast, and I was really trying to not think about it that way for so long so it wouldn’t be hard when I had to give them up. It’s hard to believe they get to be mine, too.”

“I know, baby,” Harry murmurs. “But believe it. You’re going to be such an incredible mother. I still can’t believe we got so lucky to have you in our lives. I can’t believe you actually wanted us back. I know it isn’t always easy, and it isn’t traditional, but you’re so willing to make it work.”

“How many people can say they get to have two of the most amazing men? That they get to love them and carry their children and be absolutely spoiled by them? I love what we have. Who cares about tradition? I care about being happy.”

“Love you so much,” Harry murmurs.

“Love you,” Louis says softly. They kiss again and Harry puts one large hand on her belly as they look at the window.  
~  
“Wow,” Louis gasps. “This place is incredible. You spent way too much on this place, babes.”

“We need to spoil you, babe,” Liam grins. “You’re having our babies. Once these babies come, everything is going to change, so we want to spend some quality alone time with you.”

“That I can definitely do,” Louis grins.

“Wanna head to the beach? It’s still early. Then we can come home and get ready for dinner. Then tonight…” Harry trails off. 

Louis grins and nods. “Perfect.”

They get ready for the beach, and Harry helps Louis tie her blue bikini top on. Her breasts are already so much bigger, and the cups of her bathing suit do little to conceal them. Her bottoms are tiny and ride extremely low on her hips. Her stomach shows off proudly. She throws a black lace cover up dress over herself and throws her hair into a bun.

“Ready when you are.”

They head to the beach, and Louis is in visible awe at how gorgeous it is. They find a spot close to the glistening water and settle in. Harry puts sunscreen all over Louis and an extra layer on her exposed belly. She puts some on both Harry and Liam’s backs and they sit in their beach chairs.

“This is so beautiful. I can’t believe this, really,” Louis says. “I could stay here forever.”

She reaches over and takes Harry’s hand in one and Liam’s in the other, and kisses them both. “I love you both so much.”

“Isn’t that disgusting? She can’t be happy with just one guy so she needs two?” some woman comments to a friend nearby. 

“Honestly. Sounds like a real slut. Probably doesn’t even know whose baby she’s carrying,” her friend replies.

Louis’ face drops and her eyes fill with tears. Harry wants to scream at those women for saying such awful things. They’re making so many assumptions, and it isn’t fair to any of them.

“Excuse me,” Harry says politely, standing up from his chair. “See that man with us? That’s my husband, Liam. And Louis, that gorgeous woman we’re with? She’s our surrogate. She’s got my baby inside of her, and Liam’s. My husband and I happened to fall in love with her and asked her to be part of our family. Please don’t make such ignorant comments, especially in her presence. She’s not a slut in any form. She was doing something nice for a same-sex couple. I can assure you, she’s a better person than either of you will ever be. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

He turns around and sits back down. The women look stunned, and are flushing with embarrassment. As they should be. They can’t find anything to say, so they scurry off. Liam grins triumphantly and reaches over to squeeze Harry’s shoulder.

“Good job, baby.”

“They act like they know everything,” Harry shrugs. “Wasn’t going to let them hurt my family.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis whispers. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did. What they said clearly hurt you and I didn’t want you to feel that way. You need to know that we love you so much and this isn’t a temporary thing for us.”

“I know,” Louis nods with a small smile.

They spend most of the day at the beach, playing in the water and relaxing on the sand. It’s so tranquil and Louis’ skin is already caramel colored and beautiful.

“We should head back,” Liam says, checking the time on his phone. “Give us enough time to get ready for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “You ready to leave, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’m exhausted.”

They head back to the hotel and Louis showers first, then puts on a simple black dress. She lies on the bed and curls up with a pillow.

“I need a nap before we go. Take your time in the shower,” she says, eyes already closed. Harry winks at Liam as they head off into the shower. They take Louis’ advice and take their time, allowing Louis to sleep more. Harry presses Liam against the shower wall and fucks into him until they’re both coming undone.

By the time they both get ready, Louis is still sleeping, so Liam gently wakes her.

“Are you ready to go, love?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. Liam helps her sit up and puts on her gold heels.

They head off to a fancy restaurant, all holding hands and not caring about the looks they get. Louis is clearly happy, and that’s all that matters.

They enjoy dinner out on a deck covered in fairy lights. The food is incredible, and the company is even better. Harry and Liam split a slice of cheesecake and allow Louis to get her own lava cake, knowing her cravings are insane and she’s eating for three. Liam feeds her a bite of the cheesecake to try, to which she feeds a bite of lava cake to both of them.

“That was so good,” Louis says, taking her final bite of fudge cake. “Everything was delicious. Babies and I are very pleased.”

“Glad to hear it,” Liam smiles.

“Now that I’m fed, I’m ready to go back to the hotel…” she says seductively and bites her lip.

“Before we go,” Harry starts. “We wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh. Alright. Sure,” she smiles a little, clearly a little nervous.

Liam and Harry each grab a hand, and then hold each other’s. Harry proposed the idea of getting on one knee, but Liam said if they’re doing it in public, people would judge them, and neither of them wanted that.

“So, Liam and I had a wonderful life before you. We had a great marriage and we were excited to bring babies into the world together. We were so very happy and fulfilled, but when we met you…everything was different. We were still happy, obviously, but it suddenly felt like something was missing. You fit right into our family, Lou. You’re kind and sweet and gentle and so lovable. You’re already an incredible mother. Just the from way you are while pregnant, we can tell. We can’t do it legally, but…will you marry us?”

“We love you so much, Louis. We can have a whole ceremony, white dress and all. Harry and I got our fantasy wedding, but we want you to get a chance to have yours. We can wait until the babies are born, but we can have a huge wedding if that’s what you want,” Liam squeezes her hand. Harry pulls out the square box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a platinum diamond ring with diamonds all around the band. 

Louis is freely crying, her painted-pink lips trembling. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

Both Liam and Harry grin and share a smile between the two of them. Harry slips the ring on her left ring finger and kisses the back of her hand. Louis kisses them both and stands up.

“I need to get you back to the hotel. Now.”

Harry and Liam laugh and stand up. They throw some money down on the table and each put a hand on her back and lead her out of the restaurant. She giggles as they get into a cab, putting her hands on their inner thighs and stroking them. They each suck on her neck, sure to leave marks, and their hands meet on top of her bump. 

When they get back to the hotel, Liam throws a few bucks at the driver and they practically run to their room. Louis moves a bit slower, of course, since the two babies inside of her weigh her down. Harry fumbles to get the door open and they pile into the room. The hotel has floor to ceiling windows, and they overlooking the beach. The moon and stars shine brightly inside the room, giving it a nice glow.

“I am so fucking horny,” Louis whines, yanking her dress off of her and getting on the bed. “Need to be fucked.”

“We can make that happen,” Liam promises.

“Do you know what I really, really want?” Louis asks, stroking her belly as the boys get undressed in front of her.

“What’s that, baby girl?” Harry asks.

“I want you both inside of me. Like, at the same time.”

“You do?” Liam asks, eyebrows raised.

“Fuck yes.”

“Could you handle it?” Harry says in awe.

“I’m sure I could. Never done it before, but I don’t see why not.”

“Have you done anal before?” Liam asks.

“A few times. But I am dealing with experts of anal sex, am I not?”

“Fair,” Harry smirks. They get on the bed with Louis, now naked. Louis takes both of their cocks in her hands and pumps them to full hardness, which doesn’t take long.

“Wanna suck you off, Li,” Louis murmurs. “Fuck my mouth a little.”

“Oh, fuck, Lou,” Liam groans.

“Gonna stretch out your hole, okay?” Harry murmurs, kissing her on the mouth before moving down her body with a bottle of lube in hand. Liam straddles her face and feeds his cock slowly into her waiting mouth. She hums around him and puts her hands on his muscular thighs. Harry licks deep into her wet pussy and slicks his fingers with lube. As he eats her out, he slowly presses his middle finger into her extremely tight asshole. Louis’ thighs tense and relax around him. Harry sucks on her pink lips and gently drags his finger in and out of her warmth.

Liam presses more of his cock into Louis’ mouth. She gags slightly but finds her breath quickly. Harry presses a second finger in, licking deeper inside of her. His nose brushes her clit and he can hear her moaning. Harry puts his free hand on Louis’ belly and feels his babies moving around. He scissors his fingers and sucks on her clit. Her thighs start to tremble, a sign that she’s already close. Harry is determined to get her to squirt all over his face before they fuck her.

It doesn’t take long for him to complete his mission. He’s three fingers deep, fucking them in with force and licking into her quickly. Liam is fucking into her mouth, his hips moving in rhythm. Louis’ whole lower back lifts off the bed, chasing Harry’s mouth as she cries around Liam’s cock, warm come squirting into Harry’s mouth and on his face. He licks her clean, swallowing everything she’s given him. 

“Alright, baby girl, c’mon. Gonna fuck you,” Harry murmurs, kissing her lower belly.

Liam pulls out of her mouth slowly and she sits up on her elbows. Her lips are swollen and red. “How do you want me?”

Harry lays on his back beside her on the king size bed and pulls Louis on top of him. She giggles but situates herself over his cock and presses her belly against his. Liam gets behind her and rubs her hips and kisses her shoulders.

“You go first, babe,” Liam says to Harry. Harry nods and takes his cock, pressing it inside of Louis easily. She moans and sits down on it fully, rolling her hips a few times.

“Go ahead, Liam,” she murmurs, laying her head on Harry’s chest and giving Liam better access. Liam grabs his own aching cock and presses a hand to Louis’ lower back. He presses into her tight hole slowly. Louis bites her lip and Harry plays with her hair.

“You okay, baby?” he murmurs and kisses her forehead. She nods but says nothing.

“So fucking tight, can’t get in,” Liam says behind her, trying to force the head of his length inside but not quite able to get it in. Louis spreads her legs further apart and gets Harry’s cock further inside of her.

“Louis, it’s okay if we can’t do this,” Harry says quietly, rubbing her upper back.

“But I want it,” she says, frustrated. “Please, Liam, just do it. Just press it in.”

“Lou…”

“Liam,” she snaps. “I am begging you here.”

Liam sighs but presses in with more force, The head of his cock finally makes its way inside and Louis screams.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!”

“Think she likes it,” Harry smirks. Liam grins and holds both her hips as he presses his hips closer to hers, forcing his cock in alongside Harry’s. He can feel Harry inside of her through the thin layer between her pussy and ass. Louis begins to cry, full on sobbing when they start to thrust into her, but they know it’s all from pleasure.

Harry rocks his hips up as Liam thrusts into her. Louis’ hair is falling over her face as she sobs into Harry’s neck.

“’m gonna…gonna, please, gonna, fuck, gonna…gonna…” she babbles incoherently, completely overwhelmed.

“We’ve got you, baby girl, we’re right here. We’re gonna take care of you, sweetheart,” Harry assures her quietly.

“Wanna come, baby?” Liam asks. “’m already so close. You’re so fucking tight around me.”

“Oh, god,” Louis whimpers. She starts to tremble, so Harry rocks his hips up harder, wanting to get her to her orgasm and put her out of her misery. He knows he’s close, too. His abdomen feels tight and warm.

“Wanna come with me?” Harry whispers in her ear. “We’ll come at the same time, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nods.

Harry kisses her deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth and grabbing either side of her face. She puts her hands on Harry’s chest to hold herself steady and bites his lip.

“Fuck!” Louis shouts, breaking their kiss. “Fuuuuck!”

Harry comes the moment Louis does. He moans low in his throat as he fills her. He adores the feeling of her coming all over him, feeling it drip down his cock. Liam comes seconds after, pressing in fully and biting his lip with a moan. He pulls out slowly and falls on the bed beside them. Harry lifts Louis off of him gently and lays her between the two men. She pants and grabs Liam and Harry’s hands.

“We are doing that again.”

“Absolutely,” Liam laughs.

“My fiancés,” Louis grins.

“Our fiancée,” Harry says back. She kisses each of them and lays their heads on her chest. She plays with their hair as they both rub her bare belly, and they’re out within minutes.  
~  
Their time in Spain is amazing. They go sightseeing, spend time at the beach and pool, have tons of sex, and come back tan and relaxed. The day they get back, their midwife comes over for an appointment. They’ve official settled on a homebirth, and their midwife, Caitlin, is an absolute sweetheart.

Caitlin comes with her ultrasound machine and the equipment she needs and greets the three of them.

“How is mommy?” Caitlin asks with a smile.

“I’m good,” Louis smiles back. “I’m really, really good.”

“Wow, look at the rock on your finger!” Caitlin shouts, taking Louis’ left hand and expecting her new engagement ring. Louis is obsessed with it. “Congrats!”

“Thank you,” Louis grins. That was one of the reasons Louis loved her so much. She was so understanding of their situation. There was no judgment at all. She was supportive of it and that’s exactly what the three of them wanted.

“And I see you all have nice tans from Spain, I’m jealous,” Caitlin laughs. “Good trip?”

“Amazing trip,” Louis grins. Harry and Liam help Louis strip out of her clothes, leaving her naked. It’s a safe environment, and it’s just easier. She settles herself on the bed and Harry and Liam lay beside her on either side; their usual formation.

“Ah, look at this belly!” Caitlin coos and rubs it. “Looks like you’re growing nicely, and not a single stretch mark! Let’s measure you first.”

Caitlin does a couple of measurements and tells them she’s right on target. Then she checks her breasts, feeling around them. “Any breast tenderness?”

“A lot,” Louis says.

“That’s normal, I think your milk is coming in. Some women get really full before they give birth, especially with multiples, so don’t be surprised if your breasts get bigger and swollen. If it hurts a lot, you can get a pump, or if daddies over here want to help you, they’re more than welcome. A lot of couples do it, because they don’t like the pump. It’s a bit aggressive, so having your partners suck on them can give you the relief you want. Plus, it’s a very intimate experience.”

“We’re all over that,” Liam says seriously, and they laugh.

“Shocking.”

“This is going to sound shallow, or stupid, but until when is it safe for Louis to have sex?” Harry asks, playing with Louis’ hair.

“Not stupid,” Caitlin smiles as she prepares the ultrasound. “Sex is safe the entire pregnancy, up until the day Louis gives birth. Of course, as long as Louis is comfortable, that is. But if she’s up for it, it’s totally fine. I wouldn’t do anything Olympic-like, because Louis doesn’t have all the energy she normally does, but it’s totally fine. If Louis goes past her due date, which I doubt will happen, sex can help her go into labor. But with twins, you’ll probably give birth a little before your due date. Those babies will be fighting for room and they’ll definitely want to get out of there.”

“Oh. Okay. Good to know,” Harry says.

“Yeah, well, with how horny I’ve been, we’ll be fucking until the day they come out,” Louis rolls her eyes.

“Also totally normal,” Caitlin says. “And like I said, you’re carrying multiples, everything is doubled in intensity. Your hormones are all over the place. The body wants what it wants.”

Caitlin spreads gel on Louis’ belly and waves the wand around. The babies are curled close to each other, almost in a hug, and Louis cries.

“Look how cute!” she sobs.

“They’re all ours,” Liam murmurs and kisses her forehead.

“They’re very healthy,” Caitlin says with a smile. “Big and strong babies in there.”

“Good,” Louis nods. “I’m glad.”

Caitlin takes a bunch of pictures and prints them out. She does a few more necessities before she puts it away.

“So, do we have our plan in place for when you go into labor?” she asks, cleaning the gel off of Louis’ belly and rubbing lotion in it for her. 

“I think so. We bought the kiddie pool, so when I start to have contractions ten minutes apart we fill that and I sit in there and wait until my water breaks to call you,” Louis explains.

“Perfect. Hopefully everything will go according to plan and we can deliver them here without any complications.”

“In what situation would we have to take her to the hospital?” Harry asks, biting the inside of his cheek. He never really considered there could be any complications. 

“Well, if the cord is wrapped around one, or both, of their necks, we’d have to go immediately for an emergency C-section. If Louis spikes a fever, we’ll have to go, as well. Those are a few situations, but Louis has had a very healthy pregnancy thus far, so I feel confident that she can deliver here.”

“Good,” Louis says softly. “I want to have them here.”

“I know, love,” Caitlin squeezes her hand. “You will. Any more questions for me?”

“I don’t think so,” Louis replies.

“Well, you have my number if anything comes up. I’ll see you again in two weeks,” Caitlin smiles.

“Okay,” Louis smiles back.

“Thanks, Caitlin,” Liam says and helps her out of the room. Louis leans on Harry’s chest and sighs. Harry pulls the blankets up to cover her naked body and circles his hand over Louis’ belly.

“Think you need a nap.”

“Think you’re right.”

She’s asleep within minutes.  
~  
It’s adorable how invested Louis is in planning their wedding and the nursery. She’s obsessed with Pinterest and she’s already got herself a wedding planner book to keep her thoughts organized. She wants to wait about a year after the babies are born so that they can walk down the aisle, too. She also wants to go for a zoo theme for the nursery, so it’s gender neutral.

“How have my boobs gotten _this_ big?” Louis questions, standing in front of their full-length mirror, naked sans for a pair of grey lace underwear. “I mean, look at them, seriously. They’re huge!”

“You’re making milk for two, babe,” Liam says from the bed, him and Harry already cuddled up together. “Of course they’re going to get bigger.”

“Didn’t think they’d be this big. I’m already in a double D bra. I was barely a C when I got pregnant,” Louis examines herself more. Harry has never been more attracted to her. Her thighs have gotten thicker, ass rounder, hips wider. Her belly continues to grow and her breasts are insane. She’s got to be the most gorgeous woman in the world, especially like this, growing his and Liam’s babies inside of her. The thought drives him crazy.

“Caitlin did warn you,” Harry says, stroking Liam’s hair. “All depends on the milk ducts and hormones. I think they’re amazing.”

“I second that,” Liam says quickly.

“Gonna be feeding our babies with those.”

“Could feed the whole neighborhood,” Louis jokes.

“Come here, please,” Liam laughs. Louis smiles and puts on her silk black nightgown and crawls next to Harry. She lays her head on his chest, next to Liam’s, and kisses Liam softly.

“Just two more months left,” Louis says quietly. “Getting close now.”

“Yeah,” Harry grins, kissing her forehead. “Nervous?”

“No,” Louis assures him, putting her hand on Harry’s abs. “The classes we’ve been taking have been helping. I probably should be nervous to give birth, but I’m not. I know I’ll have you both here, and Caitlin, and we’ve been preparing. I think it’ll be fine.”

“It will be,” Liam agrees. “We’ll be right here.”

“I know,” Louis smiles. She trails her hand down to Harry’s crotch and squeezes his soft cock through his briefs.

“Mm, can I help you?” Harry teases.

“Yes,” Louis smirks. “I wanted to do something different tonight.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Liam asks.

“Want to fuck you guys,” Louis says simply.

“Yeah?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I’ve got a bunch of strap ons from my single days. Sophia and I used to use them a lot. Kind of want to be in charge a little,” Louis grins.

“We can do that,” Harry agrees. “Want to now?”

“Yeah.”

Louis sits up and waddles to the closet and gets a box. She pulls out a large strap on and a small vibrator puts the rest away. She sucks the vibrator into her mouth to wet it before turning it on and sliding it right inside of her. She moans happily and steps into the harness and tightens it to fit her hips. The twelve-inch dildo hangs between her thighs enticingly. She holds her belly as she comes back onto the bed.

“Jesus, that’s huge,” Liam voices.

“Sophia and I like them big,” Louis smirks. “So, as you can imagine, I’m very happy with you two.”

Harry and Liam laugh. When they first met, both of them were tops. Their sex life was a bit rough in the beginning because neither wanted to bottom. There were a lot of blowjobs and handjobs, but not much sex. Eventually, they moved on to that stuff, but it was clear the top enjoyed themselves more. Neither of them were very enthusiastic bottoms, because they both found it a little uncomfortable. Neither of them hated it, they just both preferred to top. Eventually, Liam got more comfortable with it and will usually be the one to bottom. But if Louis wants to fuck Harry, she absolutely can. The thought of her, a girl, fucking him, turns him on a ridiculous amount. It’s something he’s never done with another girl before.

Louis moves down their bodies and spreads their legs. Harry and Liam puts their feet on the mattress with their knees bent to allow Louis access. Louis sits in the middle on her heels and removes her nightie, exposing her swollen, large breasts once again. Liam reaches over to his nightstand to get a bottle of lube and hands it to Louis.

“Thanks, baby,” Louis smiles at him. She pops the cap and slicks up her fingers on both hands. “Mm, this vibrator is making me so fucking wet. Wanna watch you two make out, that always gets me so hot.”

Harry and Liam smirk as they turn towards each other and connect their lips. “Mm, love watching my boys kiss. Turns me on so much,” Louis says and slides her middle fingers into their holes. They both moan with it. “Both so tight, hmm? Gonna have to open you up for my big dick. My dick is so big and long, don’t want to hurt my boys.”

Harry’s dick twitches at Louis’ words. She’s so hot it’s unbelievable, really. Her small, nimble fingers fuck Harry and Liam quickly, stroking their prostates every so often. She’s definitely had practice with this, Harry thinks to himself. She adds a second finger, scissoring them delicately.

“Can’t wait to get my cock inside you boys,” Louis murmurs. “Want to feel your tight assholes around me. Gonna make me come so good. Can’t wait to see you take my fat cock inside you.”

Her mouth is just as hot as her body. She could probably get Harry to come just by talking to him, she’s that good. She quickly enters a third finger, expertly stretching their muscles and opening them up, as if she’s done it thousands of times.

“Gonna add a fourth, just to be safe. I have small fingers. Gotta get you good and prepped to take my cock. Want to fuck you, Harry, while Liam rides you. Can we do that?” Louis asks sweetly, pushing a fourth finger inside. It’s starting to get uncomfortable, and Harry is a bit nervous at how big Louis’ toy is, but he knows Louis is going to be gentle with him.

“Alright,” Louis takes out her fingers slowly. Liam and Harry break their kiss to look at her. “Think you boys are ready.”

She sucks her right hand into her mouth, then her left. Liam and Harry groan simultaneously at the sight. 

“Jesus,” Harry mutters. Louis sits up on her knees and moves between Harry’s legs. She rubs his inner thighs with her small hands and leans down to kiss him, her belly pressing into his abdomen.

“Hop on, Liam. Lemme see that little ass full,” Louis says, pressing four fingers back into Harry once again. Harry groans softly. Taking her strap on is definitely going to be work. Liam is big as it is, but this is much bigger.

Liam straddles Harry’s hips and Louis grabs Harry’s cock with her free hand, holding it and pressing the tip into Liam’s hole. Liam groans, face contorting in discomfort. Harry rubs his sharp hip bones and soothes him.

“Take your time, baby,” he murmurs. “Easy, easy.”

He takes Liam’s cock in his hand and strokes him so he won’t go soft. It happens, sometimes, to both of them. Some days are more uncomfortable than others, so it takes some extra effort to get the bottom to come.

Liam eases himself down a little at a time, clearly struggling to take it. Louis lets go of Harry’s cock and rubs Liam’s side encouragingly.

“You’ve got it, love,” Louis murmurs, kissing Liam’s shoulder. “Nice and slow, that’s it.”

Liam takes a deep breath and continues to lower himself, a little at a time. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head when he seats himself fully, balls against his ass cheeks.

“Look how pretty,” Louis says in awe. “So full, yeah, baby?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods, eyes closed.

“Alright, love, your turn,” Louis says, pulling her fingers out once again. “Gonna go easy, promise.”

“Okay,” Harry murmurs, his heart hammering in his chest with nerves. Liam bounces on his cock gently, trying to adjust to the feeling, and it feels so good. Louis lubes her toy up and holds the middle of it, pressing the tip gently against Harry’s hole. The head breeches him slowly, making Harry groan.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Louis soothes, one hand on her belly, one on Harry’s hip. “Just relax, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Harry does as he’s told. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his body, feeling the fake dick move further inside of him. Louis’ belly gets in the way, so she has to lean back on her heels and move her hips forward.

“Such a good boy,” Louis praises, rubbing her stomach slowly. “Look at you taking my big cock. Gonna get it all the way in, hmm?”

She struggles to fit it in, but Harry does his best to stay calm and focus on Liam’s tight hole clenching around him. Louis pushes in a little further, getting halfway in. It feels like all twelve.

“Being so good for me, honey. Making me feel so good,” Louis moans. She keeps pushing in, more and more, slowly, slowly, slowly. She forces in the last inch, holding Harry’s hips and pushing them down on the toy.

“Oh, god, baby, look!” Louis gasps. “You got it all in, sweetheart. Oh, look at that. Such a good boy for me.”

Harry takes a shuddering breath, feeling more full than he ever has. It’s so much to take, but it’s good. Louis fucks him slowly and carefully, keeping the toy deep inside of him. Harry continues to jack Liam off, squeezing him tightly. Liam comes surprisingly quick, moaning and spilling over Harry’s stomach. He quickly jumps off Harry’s dick, too over sensitive to handle more. He lays beside Harry and watches on. 

Louis moves in closer, her belly dragging over his cock. She brings a hand to his stomach and presses down on it.

“Can feel my dick in you,” she says in awe. “I’m so deep inside of you, baby.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. Louis rubs his belly, feeling the toy move inside him with every thrust. He brings a hand to Louis’ belly, rubbing it and feeling the babies move around. He loves the feeling of her belly so much. He wants her to always be pregnant.

“So tight around my cock, baby,” Louis continues, thrusting in a little harder now, breasts bouncing all over. “Do you like my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” Harry answers honestly. It’s way better than he thought it would be. Louis opened him up so well, entered him carefully, and rubs his prostate in all the right ways.

“Want to come, baby?”

“Yes,” Harry answers again. “Please.”

Louis smiles and carefully pulls out halfway. She angles the toy differently and presses in. She presses right against Harry’s prostate, using some force, and Harry cries out, his cock spurting nonstop. He stops breathing, his cock constantly spurting out come, pooling on his stomach. After almost a solid minute of pouring out come, his cock gives up, nothing left to give. It falls limp on his stomach, sticking to the mess. Harry gasps. Louis smirks and gently pulls out.

“What…what was that,” Harry pants.

“Prostate milking,” Louis says easily. “If you just massage the prostate with some force, you just…come.”

“That was…intense. I’ve never heard of that.”

“I’ve been with a lot of guys,” Louis shrugs. “You’d be surprised at how many straight guys like to be fucked.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mutters, laying back on the bed and trying to catch his breath. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you thought so,” Louis grins. She undoes the strap on and tosses it to the ground and lays on the bed between the two boys. She spreads her legs and reaches down to fuck the vibrator in and out of herself quickly until she’s screaming through her orgasm. She pulls it out, turns it off and tosses that away, too. She’s panting heavily, wetness all down her thighs. 

“How was that?” she asks, looking for confirmation from them both.

“Amazing,” Harry grins. “As usual.”

“We could do it again?” she grins.

“Just say the word,” Liam says. “We’ll do anything you want.”

Harry doesn’t think anything has ever been more true.  
~  
It’s a week before Louis’ due date, so she’s on maternity leave and Harry has taken the week off to be with her. Liam has a big project at work, so he couldn’t take off, but he’ll leave the second Louis needs him for anything. 

Louis is riding Harry lazily on their bed, moaning softly as she rolls her hips. Harry holds her thighs, thrusting his hips up into her to help her out. She’s huge, is the thing. Caitlin was shocked she’s carried to 39 weeks, because normally with twins, women don’t carry to term, but Louis is right on track. Her frame is incredibly small, always has been, making the bump look even bigger. Harry isn’t sure how she’s still able to walk upright with the weight of two babies. 

Harry loves it like this; slow and intimate. There’s no rush for either of them to come, so they take their time. Harry was surprised when Louis wanted to ride him, since it’s so much extra work for her, but her energy is high. She’s handled this pregnancy like a goddess, and even Caitlin said Louis has handled pregnancy better than any woman she’s even worked with, and she’s carrying twins in top of it all. It seems to agree with her. 

Louis suddenly stops her movements and gasps in pain. Harry can feel liquid drip down his dick and lap, and it’s definitely not come.

“Lou?” Harry questions, eyebrows furrowed.

“I think my water just broke,” Louis speaks. “Oh my god.”

Harry quickly rolls them over and pulls out, his eyes wide and wild. “Holy shit! Did it really?!”

As if on cue, Louis squeezes her eyes shut and grabs Harry’s hand hard, moaning in pain as a contraction hits. 

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Definitely in labor.”

“Okay, okay, you call Caitlin and Liam, and I’ll get set up. Oh my god, we’re having our babies!” Harry cheers, surging forward to catch Louis’ lips in a kiss. 

“It’s happening,” Louis grins. 

Harry runs out of the room to get everything they’ll need. It’s going to take a while to fill up the tub, so Harry wants to start as soon as possible and get Louis comfortable in bed while she waits. 

“Caitlin and Liam are on their way,” Louis informs Harry as he comes in to set up the bath, stroking her belly as she speaks. 

“Good, okay, good,” Harry nods, fumbling around the room. 

“Love,” Louis calls.

“Hm?” Harry’s head snaps up to look at her. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“I need you to take a deep breathe and relax,” Louis says calmly. “I’m going to need you and Liam to stay calm for me, okay? Because I can’t promise I’ll be this calm the whole time, so I need you two to do it for me.”

“Right,” Harry nods. “Sorry. Calm.”

“Calm,” Louis repeats with a smile. 

Harry throws on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and Liam comes barreling into the room clearly worked up and frantic. Harry goes over and puts his hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

“Hey, take a deep breath. We need to stay calm for Louis, so just breathe. She’s doing fine. Caitlin will be here shortly, and everyone is just fine, alright?” Harry says softly.

“Okay, yeah,” Liam takes a shaky breath. Harry gives him a soft kiss and rubs his biceps.

“C’mere, love,” Louis motions. Liam obeys and walks over to Louis and gets pulled into a long kiss. When they break apart, she smiles softly. “I’m fine, babe. We’re fine.”

“I know,” Liam murmurs. “Sorry for panicking.”

“It’s normal.”

“Right.”

Caitlin lets herself in, knowing the door would be unlocked for her, and finds them in the bedroom, helping Louis into the tub of warm water. 

“Hello mommy and daddies!” she greets with a smile. “Are we ready to bring these babies into the world?”

“Yes we are,” Louis grins, getting settled in the tub and holding her belly under the water. 

“Alright, let me go wash up and we’ll see how far along you are.”

Harry and Liam kneel next to the tub as close to Louis as they can. Louis lays her head on Liam’s shoulder and takes Harry’s hand in hers. 

“Are you nervous?” Liam asks, kissing the top of her head.

“A little,” Louis says. “Or, a lot, I guess, but I don’t want to be. I mean, it’s a lot of responsibility, is the thing. If something happens, it’ll be my fault. I’m going to have to push two babies out of me while keeping them healthy. Sometimes it feels impossible, you know?” her voice is shaking a little, closing her eyes.

“Oh, baby,” Harry murmurs softly. “Nothing is going to go wrong, and even if it did, it wouldn’t be your fault at all. You did amazing this whole pregnancy, we all know it. The babies are healthy, you’re healthy, and everything is going to be just fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis swallows. Harry leans in to kiss her and gives her hand a squeeze. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispers against her lips.

“We both do,” Liam adds against her ear. Louis smiles softly and nuzzles against him further. 

“Love you both so much,” she whispers. “Don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’ll never have to wonder,” Harry promises with a kiss to her forehead. 

Caitlin comes back into the room, gloved up and ready to go. “Alright, hon, let’s see where we are!”

Louis spreads her legs to give Caitlin access, letting her put her fingers inside. Liam and Harry watch on quietly, staying close to Louis for warmth and comfort. 

“Wow, four centimeters already! When did your water break?”

“Just about a half hour ago,” Harry tells her.

“Well, you’re certainly moving quickly! We’ll keep an eye on your blood pressure and temperature, but they should be along in no time!”

“Great,” Louis smiles. “I’m glad.”

Over the next four hours, Louis alternates positions in the tub often, going from sitting against the tub to sitting on her hands and knees. She’s currently on her knees, leaning against Harry’s chest who’s since gotten in the tub with her. 

“Oh, god,” Louis whines. “They’re getting worse.”

Harry rubs her back, cooing into her ear for a lack of anything to say. Nothing he could say would help, of course, so he doesn’t want to make matters worse for her. 

“That’s normal, Louis,” Caitlin assures him. “You’re getting closer to the end.”

“I don’t feel well,” Louis murmurs, her body heavy against Harry’s. Harry looks at Liam, who’s drying off from his own time in the tub with Louis. 

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asks quickly.

“Just don’t...feel good,” Louis mutters against the skin of Harry’s neck. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asks sharply. “This isn’t normal, is it?”

“Here, get her out of the tub, I’m going to check her.”

Liam and Harry both work at helping Louis out and carrying her to the bed. Her eyes are struggling to stay opened, and her breathing is labored more than Harry would guess is normal. 

Caitlin checks her blood pressure, heart rate, and temperature and pulls out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks frantically.

“Calling 999. High blood pressure and a fever. We have to get her to a hospital.” 

“Oh my god,” Harry mutters. “Is she going to be okay? The babies?”

“Harry, I need to call for help. Please remain calm for Louis’ sake.”

“Harry, Liam,” Louis whines pitifully. “Don’t feel good. Don’t feel good at all.”

“I know, baby,” Liam murmurs, brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead. She’s burning up. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Harry assures her. In his head, he keeps repeating what Louis said about staying calm for her when she can’t be calm for herself. He needs to stay calm for all of them. They help Louis get clothes on so that she’s ready to go and be seen by people outside the four of them. 

The EMTs come within ten minutes and quickly get Louis on a stretcher and down to the ambulance. Caitlin promises to meet the three of them at the hospital and Harry and Liam travel with Louis, refusing to leave her side for even a second. Louis’ eyes are closed the entire ride over, and Harry isn’t sure if she’s asleep or passed out; it’s hard to tell. 

When they get to the hospital, everything moves so quickly Harry can barely register what’s happening. They’re brought into a room, Louis is transferred into the bed and changed into a gown. The doctors and nurses are all talking a mile a minute, so Harry tunes them out completely, focusing all his attention on Louis’ shallow breathing. She’s awake, but seemingly very out of it. Harry isn’t sure if she understands what’s happening right now. 

“Louis?” a female doctor speaks. “I’m Dr. Robins. Listen, we really wanted to do a c-section, because your body is in some distress, but those babies are ready to come out right now. They’re too far down the birth canal. Can you feel one of them crowning?”

Louis blinks, then nods. “Hurts. Big.”

“I know, love. But you’re going to have to push for us, okay? Push as hard as you can to get them out. They’re hurting right now, so we want them out.” 

Louis nods again, and she looks like she’s in shock, can’t fully grasp the extent of what’s going on. That worries Harry more than anything. 

“Alright, Louis, on my count, push. One, two, three, push!” 

Louis obeys, but doesn’t scream in pain like she was doing before, like she probably would have at home. Tears stream down her face with pain, but no noise comes out of her mouth. Harry and Liam hold her hand through it, monitors beeping around them and medical personnel everywhere he looks. It takes fifteen minutes to hear the cry of the first baby, and Harry feels some of the weight lift off his chest. Louis lies back and stares at the ceiling, hiccuping pitifully. She doesn’t react to hearing their baby cry in the slightest. Liam worries his bottom lip and looks to Harry with pleading eyes. Harry purses his lips and shakes his head sadly. 

“Your baby boy is out and looks very healthy!” Dr. Robins assures them. “Baby girl is on her way out, so let’s help her out and clean up your son, yeah? Louis? Are you ready? I can see her head, love.”

Louis whimpers, clearly needing to sleep and barely has the energy to keep her eyes open, let alone give birth again. “Hurts so bad.”

“C’mon, love, a few more pushes. We’ve got to get her out, she’s ready! She’s ready to meet mommy and daddies!”

“So tired,” Louis murmurs, groaning. 

“C’mon, love,” Harry murmurs, bracing his forearm over her head and putting their foreheads together. “Our daughter is in there, just waiting to come out and meet us. She’s in pain right now, though. She’s getting squished in there, and it’s her time to come out, but she can’t do it by herself. She needs mommy’s help, okay? You can do it, honey. Just a few more pushes, and she’ll be here.”

Louis bites her lips, tears falling down her cheeks but nods. She sits up with the help of Liam and Harry and begins to push like Dr. Robins instructs her. 

“There we go, love!” Dr. Robins praises. “She’s coming! She’s beautiful, Louis, wait until you see her.” 

Their baby girl comes out much quicker than their son did, crying and screaming with healthy lungs. 

“So fucking proud of you,” Harry murmurs, tears in his eyes as he kisses Louis’ forehead. 

“They’re here,” Liam says shakily, putting his head next to Harry’s and kissing her cheek. Louis’ eyes close and the machines around them start to beep furiously. 

“What’s happening?” Harry asks, watching the color drain from Louis’ face. When Harry looks down, there’s blood pooling quickly onto the bed and on Louis’ gown. 

“She’s hemorrhaging. Guys, you need to leave. We have to bring her into surgery now.”

Harry doesn’t even have time to process anything. Nurses are ushering them out of the room and Louis is being pushed out quickly, being taken to an operating room. 

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asks, right outside the room.

“Hemorrhaging,” Harry murmurs, pulling Liam into his side and rubbing his back. “The babies... i think they’re okay, but she just...blood everywhere.”

“Come sit,” Caitlin says, ushering the men to a pair of chairs. They sit and Liam begins to sob into Harry’s shoulder. Harry can’t keep his calm anymore. He begins to cry silently, pressing his lips to Liam’s temple. 

“She’s going to be fine,” Caitlin assures them. “She’s in good hands.”

“She did everything right,” Liam says, shaking his head. “I don’t understand. She had such a healthy pregnancy.”

“I know,” Caitlin hums. “But it happens. It’s nothing any of us could have prevented.”

“I wish I could have,” Harry whimpers. “What if she doesn’t make it?”

“She will,” Caitlin says firmly. “She’s going to be fine. She’s going to be an amazing mother to your two babies, and you’re going to be the best husbands and fathers there ever was.” 

They sit in silence.  
~  
“Louis Tomlinson’s family?” a nurse says. Harry’s heart falls into his stomach. It’s been over an hour. Harry is expecting the worst. 

“How is she?” Liam asks.

“She’s fine,” the nurse smiles softly. “She’s asleep, but she’s stable and you can go see her now.”

“The babies?” Harry asks.

“In the NICU. They’re doing great, it’s just extra precaution because of Louis’ fever. They both had a fever, since mommy had a fever, but we brought that down and they’re just fine. You three can all go see them soon.”

Harry and Liam follow, but Caitlin opts to give them privacy, so she stays behind. When they’re ushered into Louis’ room, Harry begins to cry again. Louis is asleep in bed with the blankets covering up to her chin, stomach so much smaller, face sickly pale. She looks so fragile and it breaks Harry’s heart. 

“Would you like to see your babies?” the nurse asks.

“Is it okay if we wait for Louis to wake up?” Liam asks. “She should be here for the first time we see them. She did all the hard work. It’s only fair.”

“Of course. Just press the call button if you need us.”

Harry and Liam sit besides Louis’ bed on the chair and the nurse closes the door behind her. Harry grabs Louis’ cold hand and Liam puts a hand on her covered thigh. 

“I did not expect this to happen,” Liam murmurs sadly.

“None of us did,” Harry replies softly. “Everything went so well. She was so healthy, she carried to full term, she did everything right. It just isn’t fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Liam shakes his head. 

“Look how small she looks,” Harry whispers, kissing the back of her hand. “Looks as if she could break in half, doesn’t she?”

“She’s so frail,” Liam agrees. “I’m sure it’s just post-surgery effects. They said she’s fine, babe. We have to remember she’s fine. She’s going to wake up soon and we’re all going to meet our son and daughter. In a few days we’ll take them home and officially start our new family.”

“I love you,” Harry murmurs, leaning over to give Liam a soft kiss. “I’m so glad we did this.”

“Me, too,” Liam smiles a little. “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s all real, to be honest. And that it actually works.”

“Right?” Harry sighs. “It seems impossible sometimes, and I’m sure there will be bumps in the road, but there always are. But she really was the missing puzzle piece, wasn’t she? We always thought it was a baby, and it definitely was, but Louis...this is something else. She really is an angel, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Liam grins, turning to look at their future wife. “We really got lucky with her.”

Harry and Liam spend a lot of time watching Louis sleep, too afraid to let her out of their sight for fear she’ll disappear. The love Harry has for her is truly indescribable, and Harry knows Liam feels the same way. 

A few hours later, Louis whines, squinting at the harsh hospital lights. Harry and Liam’s heads snap up to look at her.

“Baby,” Harry whispers. “You’re awake.”

He leans in to kiss all over her forehead and cheeks. Louis gives him a weak smile in return. 

“What exactly happened? I don’t remember much. I remember being home, in the tub, but the rest is...fuzzy.” 

“Oh, Lou,” Liam murmurs. “You spiked a fever at home, and your blood pressure was high, so we had to call an ambulance. The twins were in some distress, so they wanted to do a c-section, but you were dilated 10 centimeters and he was crowning so it was too late for that. So you pushed, and you gave birth, and then you hemorrhaged, so they took you in for immediate surgery. You were losing a lot of blood, but they were able to stop it. The twins are fine, too. We haven’t seen them yet, because we wanted you to be the first, but they got their fevers down and they’re doing just fine, so we can see them when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now,” Louis tries to sit up, but Harry holds her back.

“Woah, woah, woah, love, calm down. You just gave birth to twins and had major surgery. We’ll get a nurse and they’ll get us a wheelchair, okay?” Harry says, stroking her hair.

“Can you call now, please?” Louis’ eyes water. “I need to see them. I need to see them now.”

“Sure, baby.”

Louis begins to sob, and Harry remembers reading this is part of the postpartum period, and it’s normal. Louis has also gone through something traumatic, and it’s normal for her to feel upset and overwhelmed. She doesn’t have any recollection of giving birth to her first born children, and she hasn’t even gotten to lay her eyes on them yet, let alone hold them. 

The nurse comes in quickly with a wheelchair. “Louis, it’s so nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Just need my babies,” Louis sniffs. “Please.”

“Okay, let’s go see them, then,” the nurse smiles softly. She helps Louis into the wheelchair with some help from the two men. It’s evident that Louis is in pain, from the way she’s wincing and screwing her face up. Harry decides not to comment, knowing it’ll only bring on more tears. 

They follow the nurse and Louis down the hall to the NICU. There are a total of five babies in there, and it’s easy to see which ones are theirs. Their incubators are side by side, one in a blue blanket and one in a pink, and they’re much bigger than the other preemie babies. They got so lucky that at least their babies are healthy. All things considered, this could have ended very badly, but Louis carried almost exactly to the forty week mark, and their babies are big and strong. 

The nurse wheels Louis right between the incubators and works at getting them out. She helps Louis hold both babies at once, and Louis begins to cry once again. 

“Oh my god, look at them,” Louis sobs. “They’re beautiful.”

“They are,” Harry says in awe. “Wow, we made those.”

“We did,” Liam agrees. 

Louis can’t control her crying, but the nurse assures the men that it’s completely normal and may last the first week or so, and not to be alarmed. It’s hard not to be, when the love of their life is in distress and pain, but they try. 

“Want to hold them?” Louis looks up with her wet eyes. 

“Yes, please,” Harry smiles. 

Harry takes their daughter, and Liam takes their son, both holding them close to their chests. They’re so small, fragile, and absolutely beautiful. 

“How are they doing?” Louis asks the nurse.

“Great,” she assures him. “They’re both very healthy, and they can go home when you can. They’re just in the NICU as a precaution because of their traumatic birth and because of your fever, but they’ll be just fine. Will you be breastfeeding?”

“Yes, I’d like to,” Louis replies.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s so much better for them, and for you, too. They’ve found that the bond is so much stronger with babies and mommies when they’re breastfed, and they’re actually finding anxiety is lower for those that were breastfed, so there’s a lot of perks to it. Obviously not every time you feed them needs to be directly from you, bottles are fine so daddies can feed them, too, but whenever you can feed directly, you should. How is your milk? Has it come in?”

“Yeah, last month is came in fully. I’ve had to have my fiancés relieve me a few times because it became painful and the pump hurt,” Louis explains, cheeks pink.

“That’s very normal and okay,” the nurse assures. “No need to be embarrassed about it. If partners are willing to do it, we often recommend it because pumps can be harsh. They’re great when you need to make bottles, but like you, a lot of mothers start producing before they give birth so there’s nothing to do with their milk. I’m glad you have supportive partners.”

“Very,” Louis smiles. 

“So, let’s get you all settled in your room and you can try feeding them. I’ll be there to help if you need, but hopefully they catch on quickly, and most babies do. If your milk is coming in well, they should be fine. It’s usually only a problem when moms don’t produce enough milk to feed,” the nurse explains.

“She produces plenty,” Harry smirks. 

“A lot,” Liam chimes in.

“Well then we shouldn’t have an issue,” the nurse smiles while Louis rolls her eyes. 

Harry and Liam reluctantly put the twins back in their beds and they’re all brought back to Louis’ recovery room. The nurse sets Louis up and helps her with her gown, releasing her breasts. She takes their son and puts him in Louis’ arms.

“Hi, baby,” Louis smiles wetly at her. “You ready to eat? You must be hungry.”

“Just lead him to your nipple,” the nurse says softly. Louis’ breasts are very clearly engorged, veins darker than normal, nipples dark red. Harry is no doctor, but he assumes it’s from lack of feeding. 

Louis does as she’s told, and their son opens his mouth and latches on easily. He gets the hang of it right away and begins to eat, his eyes locked on Louis; fascinated by his mother, probably. 

“Look!” Louis giggles. “He got it! Oh, my smart boy. You were hungry, hmm?”

“There he goes,” the nurse smiles. “Just so you know, it will be normal for your breasts to ache when they cry, or you hear any crying at all. You can be in the mall and hear someone cry and your breasts can ache and even leak, but that’s very common. Your body will just become very used to feeding crying babies. It’s all hormonal. They may also ache when you’re away from them. Again, just hormonal stuff. If dads here want to relieve that when you’re away from the babies, that would probably be helpful. You just become used to feeding on a clock and being away from your babies, especially first borns, can be very difficult on the body. Your hormones are raging and you need to be when them, and your body will know when you’re not. I promise it gets easier, but we like to let new mothers know just do they’re prepared.” 

“Wow, sounds intense,” Harry comments, stroking his daughter’s hand while she sits in his arms, Liam right beside him. 

“It can be,” the nurse says truthfully. “But it does get easier. It’s usually just the first few months that are hardest, then the body adjusts. But it sounds like you have a lot of support. Also be aware of postpartum depression, especially the first week. It’s very normal, but can be very difficult to handle, so if you’re suffering and it’s affecting you greatly, please don’t be afraid to get help. Your babies need you at your best, and so do your partners, so just be aware of it. Not every mother suffers, obviously, but it’s something to look out for, especially with your traumatic delivery.”

“We’ll keep a close eye on her,” Liam speaks up. “I read up on symptoms.”

“He’s a worrier,” Louis smiles. “Will I have any issues because of my surgery?”

“You shouldn’t,” the nurse says. “Just fatigue and such. You’ll have to be very careful, and if possible, try not to pick up the babies too much. If your partners can pick them up and bring them to you, it would be best. Bed rest for the next week, just in case. We don’t want you to exert yourself. Come back for a follow up, but you should be just fine.”

“Okay,” Louis nods, looking at baby in her arms. “Can’t imagine ever being sad with one of them in my arms.”

“Well, if you don’t need me anymore, I’m going to give you some privacy. Do you have names for them?”

“Not yet,” Louis shakes her head. “We have to discuss it.”

“No problem. I’ll come back later for their birth certificates. Just call if you need me.”

“Thank you, Rosie,” Harry says. She closes the door behind her and gives them time by themselves. 

“I can’t believe they’re here,” Louis smiles, stroking the baby’s soft cheek with her finger. “This feels so surreal.”

“I know,” Harry murmurs. “We need names so it can be really official.”

“How about one of you names the boy and the other the girl? Technically they were your babies, and your idea, so I want you guys to come up with them.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. “You did all the hard work. You should name them.”

“No,” Louis shakes her head. “You two have done so much for me. You deserve this right.”

“Well, I’ve always liked Olivia,” Harry says, smiling at his baby girl. 

“That’s always the name I thought I would name my daughter,” Louis laughs, choking up. “I can’t believe that’s what you picked.”

“I love it,” Liam says. “What about Aiden for our little guy?” 

“I love that,” Louis grins. “Aiden and Olivia. That’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Harry says. “We can’t thank you enough for doing this for us. You went through so much, and I don’t think Liam and I ever expected to be this happy.”

“Me either, trust me,” Louis says. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Us, too,” Liam grins. “Us, too.”  
~  
Harry loves Christmas, but this year is special. It’s their first Christmas with Louis, and the twins’ first Christmas, so there’s a lot to be excited about. The house is decked out, tree full of ornaments, and their house constantly smells like cookies. Harry and Louis have been doing a lot of holiday baking together. They’ll be hosting Christmas at their house this year, and their families are very excited to get to be part of their first Christmas. 

The twins are three months old and the greatest thing to ever happen to them. They’re fairly well behaved, as well. They sleep a lot, eat well, and cry minimally. There are hard days, of course, but with three parents, it’s much easier to handle. The first few weeks they didn’t want Louis doing much but holding and feeding them, while Harry and Liam did the grunt work. 

Their Christmas Eve is quiet, since they wanted to do a lot of preparing for the next day. The twins are fed, changed, and asleep, and it’s early enough where the parents aren’t dozing off on the couch. 

When Louis comes out of the en suite bathroom, Harry and Liam are shocked. They figured she was doing her nightly routine, but she comes out wearing a Christmas nightie. It’s sheer red with white fuzz trimming. Her breasts are practically falling out of it, and her hair is cascading down her shoulders and back. She’s always had a small frame, and the baby weight melted off of her from breastfeeding, but her boobs have gotten so much bigger and stayed bigger, which Liam and Harry adore. On her small frame, they look even bigger, and Harry hopes they stay this way. She truly is Harry’s wet dream. 

“I’m one of Santa’s helpers and he asked me to come check up on you. I’m not an elf, because I’m much more attractive than an elf, but he told me that you two have been very good boys this year, and decided you deserved milk and cookies,” she grins wickedly. It’s then that Harry notices she has a plate of cookies in her hand.

“Did you forget the milk?” Liam asks innocently, confused. Louis and Harry burst into giggles.

“No, babe.”

“Li,” Harry grins, kissing his confusion away. “Louis is providing the milk.”

“Oh!” Liam says surprise and understanding. “Well, that’s even better, then.”

Louis giggles like the angel she is and puts the cookies on their nightstand and crawls between them. “Eat first, then the fun stuff?”

“I don’t know about you…” Harry murmurs, slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders and letting her breasts fall free of the fabric. “But this is the fun stuff.”

“Fair enough,” Louis smiles. 

“Have any left for us?” Liam asks, cradling her breast in his hand and stroking his thumb over her nipple. 

“Yeah,” Louis nods, biting her lip. “Can feel more. Never ending, I swear. Also didn’t make bottles today and only fed them breakfast. You fed them bottles all day. I’m due.”

“Feel full to me,” Liam says, giving it a squeeze and Louis whimpers. 

“Fuck, sensitive.” 

Harry hands Louis a cookie that she bites on as the two men take her nipples into their mouths and begin to suck. Louis moans with her mouth full, watching the way their mouths work. Harry lays his hand on her flat belly and gives slow and long sucks. Louis is so full, so much milk filling his mouth with every suck. Harry loves how it tastes, how much sweeter it is compared to regular milk. He sucks and keeps a good amount in his mouth, pulling off and moving towards Louis’ lips. He presses their lips together and spits the milk into her mouth. Louis has tried her own milk, but just a drop from her wrist when she warms up a bottle or something, but never like this. She gasps in surprise but swallows.

“How’s the milk and cookies?” Harry whispers seductively.

“Delicious,” Louis confirms, pulling Harry in for a long, deep kiss. Harry smirks into it and slowly slides his hand down her belly until it reaches between her legs to her warmth. He easily slips his middle and ring finger between her wet lips and takes her nipple into his mouth once more. Louis watches her fiancés nurse, scratching at their scalps. Harry’s been lulled to sleep quite a few times doing this, but if Louis is up for more, Harry certainly wouldn’t want to disappoint her. 

He thrusts his fingers slow and deep, gently suckling from her breast. Liam’s hand moves to Louis’ pubic bone and he rubs at her clit. Louis moans in approval, lifting her hips off the bed. 

“Feels amazing,” Louis moans. “Like it just like this.”

It’s not rushed at all, just the way Louis likes it. Sometimes, she likes to take her time, likes to savor it, especially while feeding her boys. So Harry keeps up just the same, letting his fingers thrust deep and slow. Liam’s rubs on her clit are slow, circular motions. It stays much the same for a while, absolutely no rush to get off, just appreciating the feeling of being full and feeding. Her milk hasn’t let up yet, probably since she’s producing for twins plus two daddies, it seems. Her body is keeping up with demand quite nicely. 

Louis begins to gasp quietly, arching her back and coming with a soft and delicate moan. Liam and Harry pull off of her raw nipples, finally. Louis pulls each man in for their own individual kiss. 

“That was so relaxing,” Louis murmurs, as if on cloud nine. “I feel so light.”

“Know you need it like that sometimes,” Liam says, kissing her shoulder. 

“Exactly how my body has to get back into the swing of sex. I feel bad I can’t get you off now. I don’t think I could handle it yet.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry says quickly. “We can’t push you. You need to heal. I think that was plenty.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind getting fucked,” Liam says, looking over at Harry. 

“Yeah?” Harry grins. “You want to?”

“I do.”

“Oh, I love watching that,” Louis moans. “Can I open you, Li?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Louis smiles as Harry hands her the lube. Louis is much too tired to sit up, so she lays on her side and spoons Liam. Harry spoons Louis in turn, waiting for his turn. Louis slicks up her fingers and presses her dainty fingers into Liam’s tight hole. Liam groans quietly, always very tight. She’s gentle with him, of course, and slowly pumps two fingers in and out. Harry rubs Louis’ hip as he watches on, kissing her shoulder and neck. It’s quiet in the room besides the slight squelching coming from Liam’s hole and Harry’s lips meeting Louis’ skin. It’s just what they need tonight. 

Louis squeezes a third finger in, scissoring them and opening Liam up with careful precision. Liam’s cock fattens next to his thigh, and Harry has his own erection pressed into Louis’ lower back. Louis pulls her fingers out when she knows Liam is prepped enough. They wordless change positions so that Liam is straddling Harry and Louis remains on her side so she can watch easily. Sometimes it’s nice to just watch on without having to be involved. There are plenty of times where Louis is alone with Harry or Liam and the other will watch, and there’s absolutely no jealousy, just pure awe and adoration. 

Harry kisses Liam deeply before Liam reaches behind himself to grab hold of Harry’s cock. He holds it still as he sits back on it, groaning as it enters him. Harry moans at the tight heat enveloping his tip. Liam slowly sinks onto his length and presses his chest to Harry’s, moving his hips up and down slowly. Harry holds him by the back of the head to kiss him passionately, their tongues dancing in harmony. 

Louis watches on with content, loving the sight of her soon-to-be husbands making love. It’s beautiful to watch, and she’s grateful every day that they allowed her into their life. 

No words need to be spoken, and Harry and Liam come at the same time minutes later, moaning into each other’s mouths as they do. Liam eases off of Harry and lays boneless beside him. 

“Quite a Christmas present,” Harry chuckles to himself. 

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Liam says with a smile. 

“Well, Santa did say you were good boys,” Louis smirks, giving both of her lovers a kiss.   
~  
Harry comes home from a late night at work a few weeks later, and he’s bone tired. He just wants to crawl into bed and be held. He enters their bedroom to find Louis and Liam wearing matching flannel pajamas to protect themselves from the cold January weather. Louis is between Liam’s legs, her back pressed to his chest. He’s quietly snoring against the headboard with his arms around Louis’ middle. Louis’ shirt is unbuttoned and she has a baby suckling at each nipple. She’s watching them lovingly, singing softly as they eat. It’s the perfect sight to come home to.

He takes off his tie and Louis looks up at him to smile.

“Hi,” she whispers. “You’re home late. You must be exhausted.”

“I’m better now that I’m here,” Harry smiles. 

“Get your pajamas on and come join us, please.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He puts on his own matching flannel set, a Christmas gift from his mum, and crawls in between Louis’ legs, resting his head on her lap to wait for his babies to finish dinner. When he sees Olivia has finished, he takes her into his arms and cradles her to his chest. Louis finishes feeding Aiden and puts him on her chest, holding him by his bottom.

“Come closer, you’re too far.”

Harry smiles and sits up, putting his head between Louis’ breasts instead, kissing her chest tenderly. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I’m so glad you decided to carry our babies.”

Louis bites back a smile. “Well, I’m glad you feel that way, because it would seem I’m carrying another.”

“What?” Harry’s head shoots up to look at her. “You’re pregnant?”

“It would seem so,” she says. 

“Already?”

“Already,” she laughs. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Harry grins. “I just can’t believe it...how did you find out? How far along?”

“Only six weeks,” Louis says. “I missed my last period, and I wasn’t sure if it was still messed up because of the pregnancy, but it turns out we’re just going to be adding another little one to the house already.”

A laugh bubbles out of Harry. The twins are only four months old, but he couldn’t care less. This is amazing.

“Does Liam know?”

“I told him before you got home,” Louis confesses. “I just found out today. I couldn’t wait.”

“And I’m sure he’s just as happy as me.”

“Very happy, yes,” Louis smiles. 

“You and these babies are the best things to ever happen to us,” Harry murmurs. “Thank you for loving us back.”

“I should be thanking you for taking me in and loving me. You’ve taken the best care of me. I can’t believe it’s only been a year since I’ve known you. It feels like longer. It’s been the best year, and I know we have even better ones to come.”

Harry smiles and pulls her in for a slow kiss. “The best is yet to come, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry come say hi


End file.
